


花束/Bouquet

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 现代架空背景，沙里贝尔X泽菲兰无差，成人向。When Charibert accidentally saw Zephirin shopping for a ring, his insecureness gave him a wrong idea.





	1. Chapter 1

疑神疑鬼可不是个好行为。

沙里贝尔明白，但无法控制。今天他帮业内朋友顶班，去往百老汇外的某独立剧院给演员化妆，出来时正撞见泽菲兰与一位金发女性一同步入当地区最出名的珠宝店。

两人都是西装打扮，一副政律精英的样子，进到那个规格的消费场所也不算失了颜面。门童掂量过顾客身上的资本，自然忙不迭地为二人拉开门。泽菲兰秉承绅士原则，一手示意女士先行，另一手护在同伴身后而不碰触，无可挑剔的礼貌体贴。

情人的周全，沙里贝尔最是清楚不过。可现下的时间地点人物，全都令人生疑。档次相似的珠宝店在泽菲兰的工作场所范围内数不胜数，跑到现在这里可谓舍近求远；若说是同行女伴的指名，倒情有可原。但……

藏身在对街咖啡厅的单向玻璃后，沙里贝尔看得清楚：泽菲兰请店员取出样品，问过女伴的意见后，却是佩戴在了自己的手指上。

回程的捷运，沙里贝尔毫无悬念地坐过了站。

时值工作日的下午，空荡的车厢载着他与转车点擦身而过，一路往郊外疾行。地下的轨道紧接着地上，车厢爬升后，自己在对面玻璃里的映像转瞬间被楼房电线所取代，像是把一个人吞没在光与木石之中。

他是挺适合的。

千头万绪中，沙里贝尔能确定的只有这句。适合那一圈贵金属，适合精英阶层的消费，适合身边与他同类型的女伴，适合交付延续一生的承诺，适合成为丈夫甚至父亲。

交往之初，沙里贝尔就觉得这一天迟早会到来：他和泽菲兰太不一样了——社会阶级不同、受教育程度不同、工作内容不同、爱好甚至社交圈，统统不同。唯一一致的就是性别，可这能保证什么？上厕所时有人陪？

车靠站，沙里贝尔看着脚边的化妆箱。

他不信什么命运的玩笑，但唯一能将他与泽菲兰的交集解释得通的，似乎就只有这一个答案。

和今日相似，一样源自业内同僚的推荐，他去为某位意图进军政界的大人物打点接受杂志访谈时的装扮。接待他、并全程陪在那位大人物身边的年轻幕僚，就是泽菲兰。青年西装合体，外行人也能看出是价值不菲的订制，何况阅人无数的沙里贝尔。

如此年轻的人，处在他现在所在的位置，不用看衣装就能知道他的能力与价值。

天之骄子。人上之人。

沙里贝尔不愿露怯。他的职业，被他自己定性为艺术家。既然是艺术家，恃才傲物是标准配置，财产与地位相差悬殊又如何，对于权贵，必须要保持不屑一顾的态度。

心中计较得不错，执行起来困难重重。原因就在于——面前的年轻人实在太过好看。说是职业病也好，说是人之常情也罢，这么个人在眼前，沙里贝尔没法不看。

大抵是被人看习惯了，泽菲兰没有表现出任何不悦。他低头吩咐安保人员为沙里贝尔的背景审查备案，抬头与对方目光撞上也没有丝毫尴尬：“请您原谅。我们必须小心。”

沙里贝尔表示理解地点点头，年轻幕僚随即展开礼貌的闲谈：“自然不是质疑您的推荐人的公信力，只是必要的程序。您一定不太适应这样繁琐的手续吧。”

“麻烦的是你们，又不是我。”沙里贝尔无所谓地耸肩，而后觉得这个举动与现下场合实在不搭。大堂光洁明亮，来来往往的人俱是一色西装革履，只有他一副休闲打扮，好像误打误撞进来找卫生间的游客，无怪乎进来时都没人给他拉门。

泽菲兰点点头：“看您的简历，是为演员们化舞台妆居多。”

沙里贝尔拿捏他的意思，不好判断对方是担忧自己把商界大佬画成戏剧角色，还是揶揄进入后台的手续肯定没有当下繁琐。揣摩如何回答的时候，泽菲兰已经继续说下去：“从舞台后面看演员们表演的感觉，一定和坐在台下很不一样吧？”

口气不像出自一个精英阶级，倒像好奇的孩童。与预期不同的反差让沙里贝尔哑然失笑：“我服务的剧院很多，多半是完成工作就离开，补妆一类，演员自己会做。所以从后台看表演是什么体验，我还真不好说。”

“原来是这样。”泽菲兰又微微点头，“与我以为的不同。”

“如果想留下，也是可以的。”沙里贝尔加以解释，“但剧场里供演员们上下场的通道不宽，躲在幕布后面也只能看到个侧脸，要想看清楚演员们的背影，恐怕需要冒着被观众发现的危险藏在背景板里，冒充东方忍者才行。”

泽菲兰忍俊不禁：“别告诉我您真的实行过。”

“刚入行的时候。”沙里贝尔尴尬地承认，完全没去想这样的回答可能会给年轻幕僚以自己游戏工作的印象。“我以为那里没人能看得见，可二三楼的包厢……幸亏当场的演员都是即兴演出的高手。”

青年对他微笑：“我真是好奇起具体情况如何了——这是您的临时通行卡。”

泽菲兰双手递过一张带有沙里贝尔证件照的磁卡：“您的工具在我们的安保人员检查后会直接送来。请您与我先上去。”

他引导着沙里贝尔到通往电梯的闸口，一手向前示意沙里贝尔先刷卡，另一手护在对方身后而不碰触。无可挑剔的礼貌体贴。

车又靠站，亮起来的灯光让沙里贝尔恍然意识到，捷运已经从地上线路又转进了地下。

现在坐到哪里了呢？他不太清楚。这条线路历史悠久，没有新规划线路的自动报站和显示屏，全靠列车长的人工广播。高峰将近，车厢里人多了一些，但仍旧有空座。都市人习惯于礼貌的疏离，没人坐到他身边。

这条约定俗成，泽菲兰倒是破例得彻底。

正主未到，他与幕僚和两位安保人员都在总裁办公室旁边的会议室等待。偌大的透明空间，不止身边的两位专业人士目光灼灼，连死角都用摄像头加以监视。饶是沙里贝尔早就晓得他将要面对的是要登上杂志封面的重要人物，仍旧要再次惊叹于他的重要程度。

“地位越高，树敌越多。”泽菲兰端着咖啡进来，“不止与他有利益纠葛的人，就是认定他投资方向会对环境造成危害的大学生的抗议，有时候也激进得让人难以招架。”

沙里贝尔认同这一事实，没法说出什么宽慰的话。咖啡香醇，相必是上好的豆子与专业人士之手相结合的产物。他不怀疑那位大人物会在自己的办公楼之一里设置一个私人星巴克——姑且就叫星巴克吧。上等人肯定有他们自己称呼咖啡厅的一套。

泽菲兰放下托盘，就势坐在沙里贝尔身边。

此举有点惊到了沙里贝尔。

他坐在靠近门口的位置，安保人员则规矩地站在玻璃幕墙之外。按照都市法则，泽菲兰不说坐到会议长桌的另一头，至少也该隔开一个座位。这样不但方便二人在交换出于礼貌的闲聊时能够面对面，也不会传递出让人误会的信息。

沙里贝尔是很想误会，但也不敢误会。美人当前，人人都会做梦，但没人会蠢到光天化日之下把梦当真。

他没大惊小怪地后撤，泽菲兰亦坐得规矩，姑且算得上是一个能拉拢人又不显疏离的距离。咖啡只上了客人份，青年面前什么都没有。

沙里贝尔端起杯子呷了一小口，随即放下没再动。

泽菲兰看在眼里，开口询问：“是否不合您的口味？”

沙里贝尔急忙摆手：“不是不是。咖啡很棒，我恨不得马上喝完。但你也知道我们这行，要求手上力道要稳，咖啡因摄入过多会有影响。”

“是我欠考虑了。”

青年随即低头致歉。沙里贝尔受之惶恐，立刻觉得像是自己矫情：“没有，怎么会呢。是我容易紧张，大人物还没来，已经控制不住要哆嗦，再喝些咖啡，怕是到时要抖得砸了自己的招牌。”

泽菲兰笑：“您真有趣。请放心吧，他不是难相处的人，我们也都相信您的能力。”

饶是清楚青年此言不过是场面话，沙里贝尔仍有点感动。面前的人上人对自己没有架子已是罕见，客套之前的夸赞，更是有点搔动人心的意思。

门外电梯“叮”地响了一声，泽菲兰没有起身。不多时有安保人员递进来沙里贝尔的化妆箱，泽菲兰接过，没递给它的主人，而是放在自己面前，是等一会要替对方拎着的意思。

捷运停靠在科技馆，车厢内一下子涌进大量结束参观的学生。沙里贝尔把谋生道具从脚边拎到膝盖上，四层高的大化妆箱几乎可以遮盖住他的视线。

因为不是戏剧性的妆点，当时他带的道具没有今天的多，仅是小小的一个带把手的箱子，打开后是三层两向分割功能区与物品的隔层。在泽菲兰的询问后，他打开化妆箱为对方展示过。沙里贝尔眼中堪称平淡无奇的装置，在青年这里获得了赞赏。

“精巧。”泽菲兰看着沙里贝尔打开化妆箱后升上来的功能区，“盒子里居然有这样的机关。”

沙里贝尔立刻举起双手表示无辜：“安保人员可检查过了，我没在机关里藏东西。”

“我又没有暗示什么。”泽菲兰又被他逗笑，咳嗽了一声，转而去看盒中各项物品。

出于这份工作的敏感性，沙里贝尔携带的都是未开封的高级品，购物收据也在备案时交与泽菲兰留待收取佣金时一并折返。青年征得沙里贝尔的同意，小心地翻看着化妆品的外包装。

“看看也好。”沙里贝尔注视着青年的动作，老气横秋地开口：“我挑的都是最好也最适合的，记下这些牌子，在你讨好女朋友时可没坏处。”

这句话就初见面的两人来说，亲昵得有点逾距。泽菲兰不置可否，却认真地答道：“我没有女朋友。”

沙里贝尔仍旧不敢多想：“留待有的时候。”

青年没再接话。沙里贝尔自知是超过公事范围，也闭上了嘴。就在他觉得此刻的静寂有些尴尬时，泽菲兰抬起了头，手里利索地阖上箱盖扣好搭扣：“他到了。”

“……站到了。请转乘A线与C线的乘客在本站下车。”

列车长快而含糊的声音从广播里传来，本该换乘的沙里贝尔不为所动。乘客下去不少，上来的更多。下班高峰到了，陌生的人们在拥挤的车厢里被迫亲密无间。

他不想回家。

泽菲兰从来没对他含糊其辞过。从初见面时坦诚自己的情感状态，到同居后每一次出差或晚归。只要他开口问，对方永远能给他诚实的答案。只要他开口问。

正因如此，沙里贝尔才更害怕。

他怕自己真的去问，他怕诚实的泽菲兰给他诚实的回答，更怕诚实的泽菲兰对他撒谎。一个一向诚实的人一旦撒谎，他知道那意味着什么。他不想面对。他不敢面对。

等到终点折返时，我再换乘。不为别的，只是为错过高峰。

沙里贝尔做了简单的决断，同时心里也清楚这是再懦弱不过的逃避。他有所准备的事情就要、或者已经发生了，逃避是想证明什么？不去面对就代表没有这回事吗？不过是自欺欺人。

三年了。沙里贝尔蜷起身子，把头更深地埋在硕大的化妆箱后。三年里他扮演的是泽菲兰的情人，而不是沙里贝尔。那个像喜欢打扮别人一样喜欢打扮自己的沙里贝尔，那个毫不在意他人如何看自己的沙里贝尔，那个盛气凌人蛮不讲理的戏剧女皇沙里贝尔，从泽菲兰约他共进晚餐那时起就被他深深埋藏起来。他像为别人披挂一般，为自己画上与泽菲兰相配的妆容，然后在一千多个日日夜夜里，没有哪怕一分一秒感到安全。

其实，这是我的解脱才对。

他想着泽菲兰的无名指上耀眼的光，觉得那贵重又轻巧的东西像一柄利刃扎入他的心脏，切断生机与奢望。人潮汹涌得密不透风的环境里，沙里贝尔认为即使自己真的流血，那血也能被压迫回自己的身体；即使现在死去，也有陌生人来支撑他的尸体不让他倒下。而这竟是一千多个日夜以来他觉得最安全的时刻。

为什么最亲密的人反倒让我觉得最不安？

他无法控制地想起泽菲兰的一切。他柔软的发丝与午夜时分甜蜜的呻吟，他在公共场合的体贴有礼与在私人场合时能融化金属般的热度，他每一声温柔的关切与工作时的决绝所创造的极致反差。这些沙里贝尔曾经拥有过的一切，都将转移给另一个人。一个更适合他的人，一个他值得交付一生的人，一个和他同样来自云上的人。

天之骄子。人上之人。

他与他的交往，是掉队的天鹅无处栖息，不得已而一脚踏进了烂泥塘。天鹅还是要与天鹅为伴，天鹅还是要寻找洁净的水塘，这不是很正常的事吗？这不是一开始就预料到的事吗？这不是他最初一再躲避泽菲兰的试探的理由吗？

因为我自卑啊。

吵吵嚷嚷的车厢内，沙里贝尔啜泣一般对自己冷笑出声。


	2. Chapter 2

捷运抵达终点，沙里贝尔走出站台，手机上显示出来自泽菲兰的信息：今晚回不回家吃饭？

他感到一种超脱现实的荒谬。

好像时间空间被分割成了两道，一边他确信自己与泽菲兰的分道扬镳早已是现实，一边他仍旧沉浸在一个美梦里，梦里的人现实地问他晚餐的着落。

好吧，趁这场戏尚未落幕，我们继续演下去。

我和演员们一起吃过了。他的拇指动作很快地回复道：今晚换新的卡司。以防万一，我等到谢幕后再回去。

泽菲兰也很快给了他回信：好好享受新卡司之夜。

有什么可享受的呢？在舞台后面只能看到演员的侧脸，想看到整体的背影，难道要我躲在背景板后当忍者？

“我还是难以想象您真的就势演下去了。”泽菲兰放下酒杯，开口：“说演员们是即兴演出的高手，您也不遑多让。”

“为保住饭碗的随机应变而已。”沙里贝尔也松开手中的葡萄酒，回道。高脚杯接触桌面磕出的一声闷响，让他有一瞬觉得尴尬无比。好在对面的青年并未在意，而是就着话锋加以调侃：“从另一个角度说明，您也很有表演的天赋。”

这点，沙里贝尔承认他看得极准。

和泽菲兰接触的每时每刻，他都在表演。履历表上他的工作成果辉煌，可那不能代表沙里贝尔的万分之一。他的生活远比简历上语调刻板的描述更“丰富多彩”，也更不上台面；他的日常着装并不是现下这样——若不是最后终于翻出来刚就业时穿过一次的西装，他肯定要为今夜的约会大出血一把。

可以……说是约会吧？

沙里贝尔真的拿不准。情感问题上他从不拐弯抹角，三分钟内判断对方意图，对则扯过就干，不对则拍屁股走人，行事高效正是又一条都市人不曾言明的准则。像泽菲兰这样教科书般地示好和邀约，若非出于罕见的好奇心，以惯常的沙里贝尔，定是要站起来在公共场合大肆嘲讽对方一番。

泽菲兰选择的餐厅档次极高，进餐者们和侍者都温言絮语，环境静谧又……浪漫——沙里贝尔痛恨不得不如此承认的自己——和经典电影一式一样的浪漫，他从未体验过的浪漫。

长久以来，他从没把他的床伴们当回事；同样地，床伴们与他的想法也没有太大差别。被如此庄重地对待，确实是第一次。

不知是出于礼貌还是出于真心，泽菲兰对他的一切充满好奇：从出身到职业选择，从人生经历到情感状态。沙里贝尔现在可以确认了，对方的试探确实具有他的目的性，可恰恰是这显而易见的目的性让他疑惑不已——泽菲兰，那位全球知名的大人物最亲近的得力干将之一，手持出身耶鲁的光辉履历，以二十六岁的稚龄站在接近世界巅峰的漂亮年轻人，会对一个无甚特别的化妆师产生兴趣？

是在象牙塔中从没经历过情感冲动？

沙里贝尔呷一口酒，在心里给这个可能画了个大叉。当天他可见到了，那位大人物身边俱是一等一的出众角色，样貌才学恐怕各个都不逊于面前斯文进餐的青年。对方的待人接物他也深有体会，绝没有一分不谙世故的青涩。

还是对同性觉得好奇？

要说少年时代有这种冲动，倒还解释得通。若说人就算长大也想冒险，别人沙里贝尔也许认为可能，但泽菲兰——他见识过对方工作时的谨慎小心，不觉得一点好奇能让他赌上自己的前途和那位大人物的安全来尝试约会一位同性。何况为什么一定要是自己呢？背景相似的青年才俊，在这座国际大都市中一抓一大把。

该不会真因为他喜欢我吧？

这个想法还没等冒头就被沙里贝尔按了下去。不可能中的大大不可能，甚至第二种猜测也远比现在这个接近事实真相。长相——沙里贝尔知道自己不难看，但看多了演员与名人，也没觉得自己多么好看；才学——哪里值得面前的人钦佩；阅历——得了吧，不过是空长了对方四岁，他现在背的贷款恐怕对方一天的工资就能划清。

就当是双方都在玩，就当我是来见世面。

一点葡萄酒远不至于让久经沙场的沙里贝尔醉倒，是与泽菲兰共进晚餐的体验让他有些飘飘然。他怎么能不觉得受宠若惊？若能与对方相处好，此后的丰厚委托也算是打了保票。在那之前，今夜发生的一切都大大地满足着他的虚荣心。

玛蒂尔德借了钻石项链，闪耀一晚，此后耗尽青春来还债也是值了。起码她有那一晚。

何况这条“钻石项链”并未赝品，而是货真价实。

只不过……

借来的，终归不属于自己；借来的，最终还是要还。这条“项链”他戴了三年，融入皮肉与骨血，现在需要生生从血肉中抠下来还。

沙里贝尔坐在化妆箱上发愣。

他先撒了谎，现在为了圆谎，他得等，等时间走到能让他对泽菲兰的说辞没有让人怀疑的余地时再回家。回泽菲兰的家。

除了回去，又能去哪。

现在他想改改自己的比喻。泽菲兰不是天鹅，而是漩涡；他也不是烂泥塘，而是被人放进水中的折纸小船。只是因为经过漩涡，小船不由分说地被卷进了水底。漩涡有什么错？漩涡不是为了卷小船而出现的，怨就怨允许自己靠近漩涡的小船。

可小船又错在哪里？

它又没有自己的意志和反抗的能力。纸片而已，怎么能抵抗漩涡强大的吸引力？他是想抵抗啊，等同于没有人想死。可是命数到了，寿限到了，人人都得死。不可抗力。不用上耶鲁都能明白。

他又想后悔，又拒绝后悔。

承认吧，我就是意乱情迷，我就是真的有那么一瞬觉得可能，可能漩涡卷走小船是因为他喜欢小船。但是不是的，放什么进去，小船也好，小鸭子小鹅小水獭也好，漩涡都一样卷走。他甚至都不用去卷谁，谁不会情不自禁地靠近他？令人迷醉的斐波那契数列，让人好奇的深渊，任谁都会沦陷。

任谁都会，何况我。

晚餐之后，分别时分，泽菲兰真的如同电影的发展一般在他上出租车之前吻他的那刻，他没有一丝一毫觉得对方可笑，而是罕见地满心爱怜——爱对方，怜自己。怎么会有如此可爱的人，怎么会有如此可怜的自己。因为一个吻满心雀跃，因为一个吻惶恐不安，因为一个吻甚至想回到童年时代好好学习了——他怎么敢奢望，怎么配得上啊。烂泥连墙都糊不上，现在倒胆大妄为地玷污了天鹅洁白的羽毛，黏连了它的翅膀。它再也无法飞上苍穹该怎么办？它再也无法抱拥天空该怎么办？自己能负责吗？自己的负责有用吗？

痴心妄想。不自量力。照照镜子吧。

“……对不起。是我冒犯。”

泽菲兰没有收到沙里贝尔的回应，惶惶然退开一步，低头认着错。

沙里贝尔觉得心都被撕裂了。

你道什么歉？你低什么头？ 你不如就地杀死我。

他挥手打发了出租车，把清俊美丽的青年拽进暗巷摁到墙上，残暴地吻他。

你自找的。他想。你真是自找。像你这样的人，和像我这样的人，会有什么样的结果？你那顶尖的脑子会让你看不到吗？我都能看到。我他妈的都能看到。看得一清二楚。

可他放不开。

手指拽出泽菲兰昂贵的衬衫，身体的重量把对方压制在砖石上，弄脏他订制的西装也在所不惜。因为他自找，他自己冲上来找这份罪受。我慈悲地满足他。

泽菲兰承受着沙里贝尔的进攻，手也越过西装外套的阻隔，按在对方的腰上。可笑至极。双方都装点得冠冕堂皇，最终还不是要抛开一切华美表象探究人类最根源的欲望。

本来是只关于那档子事的。本来只该是这样的。

沙里贝尔双手合十，额头抵在紧握的手上。不是在祈祷，而是在站台来来往往的陌生人面前掩盖自己的表情。

深陷其中的是自己，所以现在除了自己又能怨谁。

等他终于到家时，泽菲兰正在把一个小行李箱从卧室往客厅推。

他浑身的血立刻就冷了。

而对方却依旧用关怀的态度欢迎他回家：“辛苦了。新卡司表现如何？”

“很好啊。尤其是唱女主角的那位，虽然是新人，表演称得上惊艳……”

他站在玄关，理智已经冻结，精神和肉体却假借着安置化妆箱的由头，头头是道地扯谎。

“我也有关注她。”泽菲兰放好行李箱，直起身说道：“既然你都这么说，改天我们一定要去现场见识一番她的进步。”

改天我们……

沙里贝尔像被无形的枪扎了一下，后退一步靠在门上，突兀地转移了话题：“为什么收拾行李。”

“明天出差。”泽菲兰觉得奇怪，“两周前定下来的。难道我没有告诉你……”

也许有，也许没有。沙里贝尔的脑子不是电脑，没法回溯到过去追究是记忆不佳还是传达不利的责任。

泽菲兰看向愣住不动的沙里贝尔：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”条件反射般，他立刻打了哈哈，“改天……没问题……现在的卡司至少会唱到明年七月，你的安排怎样？”

“到明年七月之前，怎么说也能空出来一晚。”泽菲兰望着他，有点调皮地耸肩，“你看今晚，我不就早早下班了。”

沙里贝尔觉得双唇发麻：“倒是我今晚没得空闲。”

“还早。”泽菲兰示意挂钟，“差三分钟十一点半。”

现在他是真想哭。

求你别再说下去。求你别再给我希望。甚至别再毁坏我对你的认识。这怎么可能呢？白天掩人耳目地与一个女人去挑选戒指，晚上再对我发出求欢的暗示？泽菲兰不是这样的，泽菲兰可从不戏耍别人。

“你要在那里站到明天吗。”

泽菲兰赤着脚走过来，单膝跪下为他解开鞋带。那时那刻，他真的哽咽了一下。

他的情人疑惑地直起身抱住他：“你今天很不对劲。”

“都怪主演唱得太煽情。”

他还在撒谎，脑袋搁在他的珍宝肩上，堂而皇之地吐露虚伪的言辞。天知道他心里有多痛，高峰期由陌生人堵住的血海顷刻间灌满清洁的客厅。时机正好，只要他开口问，诚实的泽菲兰一定会给他答案。问他吧，“你今天过得怎么样？”这么一句就行。让死刑的铡刀赶紧落下。

“真的唱得那么好？”

泽菲兰摩挲着他的后背，轻柔地亲吻他的脸颊与脖颈：“让你变成这个样子。我到底该生气还是该期待。”

我也想问同样的问题。我到底该生气还是该期待。

关于今天，泽菲兰什么都还没说。没说不等于撒谎，现下撒谎的只有他自己。怀里的人，那么美，那么好，是乐透头彩，千金不换。可他明白，借来的终归是借来的，他拿来兑奖的彩票，购买收据上的名头不是他。

“是爱情故事……”

他哽咽着继续编瞎话，任凭情人吻他、安抚他。他破罐破摔，甚至想借着心中的悲怆撒娇了。真的，早就知道他不会属于自己，为何不过一天算一天，尽情地挥霍呢？之前的小心翼翼算什么？之前的妄自菲薄算什么？ 你自己跳进来的，你拽我下水的，你自找的。你明明是自找的啊……

而我也是自找的。

“主角求之不得……他与她相差太多……他没有办法……”

他说的不是谎言中的音乐剧，而是他自己。主角对另一个主角遮遮掩掩地倾诉衷肠，借以换取另一个主角对他的同情。同情不是爱，他不配得到爱，爱只能存在于地位平等的两个人之间。泽菲兰对他，他只肯、只敢承认怜悯与好奇——好奇经过三年，应该早已消耗殆尽了。那么能用怜悯拴住他吗？跪地祈求、痛哭流涕，能留得住去意已决的他吗？即使能留住，他又真的愿意这么做吗？

不。

我不愿意。请你给我留点自尊。

别连我最后的自我也带走。我什么都给了你，什么都可以给你，最后给我留一点点吧。留一点点即使离开你，沙里贝尔也能作为沙里贝尔继续活下去的东西。

他在心里哀声乞求，却依旧像初次晚餐约会后一般，用尽全力亦无法推开怀中的人。


	3. Chapter 3

门外隐约有冰块撞击的叮当声，应该是泽菲兰在往杯子里倒威士忌。

沙里贝尔没给自己上妆，因此在卫生间里也花不了多长时间。镜子里的人头发散下来，是一副有点疲惫的平淡样子，毫无特色的都市人。连他自己看了都要想，确实是很平凡，是张好画布，不是个好作品，得赶紧抄起家伙强化一下特点。

外面那个人却不用。他生得鲜明清楚，好像自发光的星体，暗巷里也能显出微亮的轮廓。沙里贝尔抱着他吻着他，手里没再对泽菲兰的衬衫使劲，内心百转千回，欲望竟渐风平浪静。

可能是时间地点。

他把手抽出来，捧着对方的脸，让攻击一般的吻变得轻柔。珍馐佳肴，得在相应的场合内享用。断没有把三星米其林用泡沫塑料盒装着，蹲在广场上拿一次性筷子吃的道理。两个衣冠楚楚的人，刚进行过一场成人社交，转身就上演动物世界，着实不上台面。

也可能是人物。

泽菲兰与他身体紧贴，隔着衬衫抚摸着他的脊椎，是安抚而不是鼓励。本是上世纪的纯爱电影，此刻让他弄成快餐式发展，想想都要羞愧——他真的觉得脸热，耳朵也烧了起来。奇怪，三十岁的人，怎么好似情窦初开的少年，担心自己的鲁莽会让对方觉得不快。

心中计较着，身上的动作也反射出迟疑。泽菲兰似乎意识到了这点，就势接过了主动权，微凉的手指掠过发热的耳朵，埋进他的发间。沙里贝尔睁眼去看，因过近而模糊的视线里，对方睫毛低垂，是平和的样子。

他觉得自己像是被粘稠温暖的液体包裹，整个人陷入了一种懒洋洋的满足之中。他们吻得可够久了，换姿势时鼻尖擦过鼻尖，双唇分开又贴近，刚尝过同样美酒佳肴的舌头纠缠在一起，有滋有味地品味起对方。以往沙里贝尔从未花过太长时间取悦别人或被取悦，大家都直奔主题，好像此后还有地铁要赶一般各自疾驰。这般放松，这般专注地感受对方而丝毫不觉得不耐烦，与今晚的一切同属于新奇体验。

泽菲兰的嘴唇离开了他的，手指从他的发间滑到脸侧，把深吻化作清浅的啄，在沙里贝尔的唇角亲出小小的“啵”的一声。

他觉得额头都开始发热，人也昏沉起来，只是呆站着由对方来讨好自己。之前所思所想，那些不安惶恐暴虐温情，全都溶进夜雾之中，模糊不清。泽菲兰的出身背景、他的工作、他服务的人，也全都想不起来，能意识到的只有面前这个和他具有同样鲜活肉体的存在，只是一个以泽菲兰为代号的人。

想不起来，就不想了吧。

他也去亲吻泽菲兰的脸颊鼻尖眼睛。追逐的过程中若偶然相遇，就是又一场唇舌纠缠。时间地点，是夜色中的深巷；人物，是沙里贝尔和泽菲兰？不，那是第三人称的视角，是代号。此时此刻，是“我”和“你”。除此之外的一切，都不再重要。

当他低头，与对方脸颊相贴时，模糊地庆幸起今天脸上没有任何能蹭到别处的化妆品。

杯中有“咔啦”的一声，是叠在一起的冰块融化落下了。

沙里贝尔走出卧室里的卫生间，床头柜上放着浅浅一杯酒，留给他安神用的。泽菲兰靠在两个枕头上读文件，抬头问：“你还好吗？”

“还好。”

对方放下手里的电子阅读器，“那么，早点睡吧。”

情人看出他情绪不佳，体贴地打消了求欢的念头，沙里贝尔却没有因此松一口气。他问：“出差……要去多久？”

“不好说。”泽菲兰看着他走近自己，“短则四五天，长的话，大约得在那边过完周末。最迟下周一我必须回——”

沙里贝尔一条腿跪在床上，揽住半坐着的泽菲兰，吻他。

“以往都有定期，为什么这次是个约数。”

他现在疑心深重，任何与过去经验不同的细节都像小锤子敲击着名为事实的钉子。但是拘泥于细节又怎样，真的揭发出来又怎样，从中得不到任何好处的是他自己。

“议员那边的安排没有定下来。对方现在在欧洲，秘密探望他那个惹是生非的儿子——”

泽菲兰给了他解释，沙里贝尔却又没让他好好说完。他跨坐在泽菲兰腿上，抄过床头柜上的威士忌一口喝完：“哪个议员？既然是秘密，为什么你又知道。”

“议员泽梅尔。秘密不过是官方辞令，他儿子的事当时上过新闻，闹得很大——沙里，你真的不要紧吗？”

“不要紧。”

他听过这个名字，想不起来具体是什么人和什么个长相。行了吧，给我什么，我拿什么就是。就算你之后要背叛，要拖着行李逃跑，要做出和我知道的泽菲兰不相符的事……

如果按照自己的判定，泽菲兰一开始的示好是否也该归于“和我知道的泽菲兰不相符的事”？

不与对方接触时，他没有一刻不怀疑；接触到对方时，他多数没有空暇去想。现在他正需要自己不去想。不要怀疑了，不要伪装了，不要那些代号了，也不要明天，不要忐忑，不要期待。一无所有地迎接未知，那才是沙里贝尔的一贯作风。

他决意把三年里好的坏的全部抛诸脑后，把现下当做三十岁以前再普通不过的一夜情。但是这又哪里简单，他已经太熟悉、太习惯泽菲兰，对方亦是如此，手该放在哪里，腿该放在哪里，拼图一般合契。他的情人，喜欢在接吻时抚摸他的头发，而后让手指顺着发梢落在颈后与肩上，按着脊椎，或按着肩胛骨，然后沿着肌理给他最温柔的爱抚。如果他希望由他自己采取主动，那双手还会继续向下探索。

沙里贝尔今天没给他这个机会。

他告诫自己不要去想，但意识拒绝接受束缚。他还是会想，会想到下午时站在泽菲兰身边的女人。他和她做爱时，他的手是否也遵循一式一样的前进轨迹？

也许是，也许不是，我根本不想知道。

他把对方白净的手腕牢牢摁在床上，一条腿钉在泽菲兰腿间，吻得悠长又狠戾，仿佛要把对方的灵魂从嘴里吸出来。

泽菲兰的胸和腰挺起来又沉下去，像是预备挣扎又放弃了这个想法。沙里贝尔分不出手去拉扯对方的睡裤，索性拽着他转了半圈，直接往上顶了一顶。睡裤和内裤被蹭褪了些许，露出腰线与腹部。

“……”

他的情人好像说了什么，大约是问自己到底怎么了，或者强调明天要出差。他充耳不闻，专心让从前的沙里贝尔占据现在的沙里贝尔。从前的沙里贝尔看见可口的人，就是这样，不顾及对方的感受，只要自己开心就行，没有什么需要掩饰的意图和需要伪装的个性。反正是“日抛”的关系——哈哈，“日”抛。

他因为自己拙劣的双关沉声笑了一下，放开紧攥着泽菲兰腕子的手，揪住对方的睡衣角使力，“哗啦啦啦”撕掉一排扣子。

自己现下行为反常。他有这个意识。以往的——三十岁到三十三岁的沙里贝尔自那次晚餐约会后就把自己的暴戾收拾得彻底。他不给自己化妆了，他无形的伪装却一层又盖一层，直到把真正的自我埋葬。

现在，“自我”张牙舞爪地破土而出。

这样我可以骗骗自己，他是被真实的我吓跑的，而不是自己选择离开。我，像之前那样掩盖自身，才是真正的错误。我在做对的事，这件事让我们两个都能回归各自的正途。

可他没在泽菲兰眼中看到惊恐。

对方没再说什么，也没开始挣扎和反抗，他只是看着一反常态的沙里贝尔，好像还有几分兴致盎然的意思。

我是在一个人表演吗？

他说不上自己是悲还是愤，或两种情绪兼有之。管你怎么觉得都好。你做了你认为该做的事，我也要求平等的权利。我要求的平等名为为所欲为。

沙里贝尔堪称粗暴地扒掉了对方下身的布料，指甲故意在泽菲兰白皙的大腿上拉出对称的十道血痕。他太可恨了，现在的处变不惊也好，今天下午的瞒天过海也好，再之前的脉脉含情也好，最最开始的温文有礼也好，都是那么可恨！我是尽在你的掌控之中吗？你的那些笨拙的试探、绅士风度、吻……全是为了欣赏现在这一幕吗？看一个一向游戏人间的人，如何一步步为你沦陷，为你疯狂，现在这些，都是你乐见的吗？

这一刻，他对泽菲兰起了杀心。

他啃咬对方优美的颈项，薄薄的皮肤下面是跳动的颈动脉。用力地、用尽全身力气那般咬合，再像鬣狗一样甩着自己的脖子撕裂那寸血管，对方就不用再想什么出差、什么戒指、什么议员的儿子。我也不用再想什么配不上配得上，什么离不开离得开。哭你妈的丧去吧——他在心里对下午时见到的女人发出最恶毒的嘲讽——既然他不再是我的，谁也别想拥有。他就是死了烂了化成灰了，也是我的，也他妈是我的！

沙里贝尔昏头涨脑，真的在嘴里尝到点铁锈的味道。他突然又害怕了，定睛去看，还好，面前不是茫茫血海，面前的是活着的泽菲兰，面颊绯红，橄榄石般翠绿的眸子被泪水润泽，光彩耀目。

如果我要杀了他，至少这双眼睛得留下来。投入福尔马林，放入冰箱。这样我下班回来，准备吃饭时，还能够再看到你，想到你完整时的样子……

他呼吸急促，去吻那双宝石般的明眸。他还记得它们在暗巷中闪耀的样子，缠绵的终点将近，它们也像现在这样，浸润在生理性的泪水中。泪水之所以会产生，是因为他觉得愉快。他的愉快让沙里贝尔也眼睛湿润。

“还可以再约你出来吗。”当夜的第二次分别前，泽菲兰在沙里贝尔耳边问。

“可以。”他说。

这声“可以”是一切罪孽的根源。

第一次约会，他说了“可以”；第二次第三次此后的每次，他也说了“可以”；泽菲兰问他可不可以和自己住到一起时，他说“可以”。可恨的人啊，你在我这里真是所向披靡。如果这次你说“我可不可以离开你”，我是否也该回你“可以”。你知道，选择权在你，我唯一的功能，就只是说出那声可有可无的“可以”。

他进入到身下人体内，表情比承受的那一方更痛苦。施暴一般的结合一点都不让人愉快，他现下寻求的也不是快慰，而是宣泄。心里的苦楚，该让施加者来承担。可是为什么，为什么他可以恨泽菲兰恨到想杀了他，在真的看到对方因自己的暴力而皱眉时，胸中掠过那阵撕裂皮肉般的疼痛竟比恨更加鲜明。

他没再禁锢泽菲兰的双手，可对方还是没有推开他。非但没有，那双手还轻柔地拂去他垂在眼前的额发，而后停留在他的脸侧。

你反抗啊！你开口骂啊！说你不喜欢这样，说你不舒服，打我踢我——他把泽菲兰的双腿搭在自己肩上，身体狠狠地压下去——踹上一脚，我就知道你受够了，我就能给你和自己一个合理的理由去面对分离了。天哪，有那么难吗，甚至只要你说“可不可以停下来”，我也会给你那个理所当然的“可以”。

沙里贝尔又恨，又心疼，又怒，又绝望。他想用疼痛逼问出那个他想要又不敢面对的问题和答案，但是泽菲兰读不到他的心，甚至读不出他的动作里蕴含的危险信号。那他知道些什么呢？他什么都不知道，不知道我目睹了他苦心隐瞒的东西，不知道现在发生的一切都是我苦心隐瞒的东西。好一场互骗啊，可我骗过了你，却也没有赢。这场战争里，我是永恒的输家。

他觉得嘴里的血腥味越来越重，不知是错觉，还是心里已经流出的血、眼里未能流出的泪汇聚到了一起。泽菲兰，我亲爱的，说点什么吧，或者做点什么，我已厌倦这样无止境的杯弓蛇影，厌倦想让“自我”重生却发现自我已经丢失了的自己。你没有厌倦吗？没有看够吗？你还想看我为您表演什么呢？

沙里贝尔沉下身躯，臂膀撑在他的情人耳侧，一只手已经搭在了泽菲兰喉间。对方搂着他，呼吸急促。他根本没防备自己，根本看不到涌动的杀机。如果他有一刻看见过，现在这些都不会发生，因为他们关系成立的基础根本就是个伪命题，是沙里贝尔刻意让泽菲兰看不到的。

“泽菲兰……”他颤抖着吐气，“我很抱歉……”

他是为三年来披挂着面具的自己道歉，为一瞬间真的想下死手而道歉。这些，泽菲兰自然不会知晓。他只以为歉意是针对自己的粗暴。


	4. Chapter 4

沙里贝尔拽着自己的谋生道具，用脚踹开一间半地下室的门。

身后阿代尔斐尔倚着墙冷笑：“何苦跟自己的物产过不去。”

他语带双关，沙里贝尔懒得跟他逞口舌之快。他又累又饿——昨晚他在扯谎之后根本没想起来去找些往肚子里填的东西，周六的剧院又是双场次安排，等到他终于来到——或者说回到自己的房产这里，已经又是快接近零点。

阿代尔斐尔的生活规律与他差不多，此刻正是精神最足的时候。这个面容艳丽的男孩对他有一种与长相大相径庭的刻薄，几乎恨不得抓紧一切时间损面前年长他快一轮的半同僚、现房东、潜在杀人犯、真正的伤心人。

“你再多说一句，就去街上跟流浪汉……”

沙里贝尔咬牙切齿，眼角瞟到房间里寝具俱全，知道这个忘年交还是关心他，只得又把话咽回去。

“我就不是流浪汉了？墙里墙外的事而已，你这儿还埋土里半截呢。发水时看谁跑得快。”

阿代尔斐尔在沙里贝尔身后踢上门，毫不客气地坐在室内唯一一把椅子上：“说真的，我想不明白。既然他暂时不会回家，你跑回来又有什么意义。难道觉得对方找不到你，就会放下工作劫个飞机来个千里寻人？所谓验证真心？哈，现在最恶俗的罗曼蒂克小说也不敢这么写，政治敏感。”

“我需要换个环境思考。”

“思考，还是预备好被人扔出来时不至于无家可归？”漂亮男孩挑起一边眉毛：“听你的意思，那位可是好事将近；而你呢，也打完了临别一炮——”

“滚出去买酒。”沙里贝尔踹他的椅子，“不然我加你房租。”

阿代尔斐尔跳起来，直接从床底下拉出来一箱伏特加：“准备齐全，房东先生。”

沙里贝尔看他，男孩耸耸肩：“当你有个酒鬼父亲，这点眼色自然而然就养成了。”

无论再怎么强调自己曾经欢场沉浮的经历，土生土长的都市人还是在事实上败给了中西部来客。何况对方刚站上二十岁的开头，肝功能如日中天。

沙里贝尔抱着酒瓶歪在床上：“你这个喝法……”

“是对你来说最高效的喝法。”

阿代尔斐尔语调冷静，手握见底的七百五十毫升装斯米诺，像握着酒杯一样轻松。就面容和身高来说，他的手很大，大约能够毫不费力地抓住一颗篮球。

“高效……”沙里贝尔一手按着额头，“我说过，我要思考……”

“不，你不需要。”

男孩用一种没被烈酒影响、且带着富有经验般的老成说道：“相信我，你思考不出来什么。或者说，你怎么思考都没有用。这种时候，还是直接喝昏过去吧。”

“……有道理……”

他从昨夜想到今天，一如阿代尔斐尔所说，没思考出来什么。如果说泽菲兰的背叛已经是事实，且对方是犯了错需要被责怪的人，那说明了什么？

说明沙里贝尔自己对这段关系有所期待，进而也说明了沙里贝尔的背叛——对于自己此前所坚持的生活方式的背叛。而让事情乱上加乱的是，泽菲兰交往的那个他，不是真正的他；真正的他，不会为一段关系的结束而如此苦闷烦恼。

那么到最后该责怪谁？

如果一开始就是原本的、与泽菲兰天差地别的沙里贝尔，交往无从谈起，今日的背叛自然也是无稽之谈；如果以泽菲兰的背弃来定罪，那么掩盖自身借以维持这段关系的自己，不是一样也背负欺瞒的罪名？

到头来，好像双方都错得离谱，又好像双方都无辜得不能再无辜。

他朝外侧躺着，半梦半醒，脑中乱七八糟。泽菲兰从后面搂着他，似乎睡得也不舒服。年轻的幕僚今天要去西岸，六个小时的飞机……经过昨夜的情事，这段旅程注定不会愉快。

他的心里还是有温情，而且还有很多，足够让他翻个身，假借梦话再道一次歉，把对方纳入怀中，像他安抚自己一样安抚他。但恨也很多，也足够让他翻个身，再次把手架在对方的脖子上。

最终他折衷，没有翻身，只是把手盖在泽菲兰的手上，摩挲他的无名指——纤细、修长，戴上戒指时那么好看的无名指。如果所属权能靠指环来宣布，他现在拿个易拉罐拉环给这根无名指套上，算不算抢占高地？又或者——剁下这根指头，让他再也没有能够安放那枚贵金属器物的位置，是不是更有效的措施？再或者，如果，仅仅是如果，如果他比那个女人更早地向他献上那被世人赋予太多意义的轮，是否……

呵，美梦。

沙里贝尔在这里陷入了浅睡眠。

梦中他稍微像样了些，至少拿了银指环而不是易拉罐去提那个问题。泽菲兰温和地看着单膝跪下的他，彬彬有礼地列举了十条拒绝他的理由。那形状美丽的嘴唇最后吐露出致命的话语：重点是，我并不爱你，沙里贝尔。

他剧烈地抽搐了一下，从没持续多久的梦境中醒来。泽菲兰的手已经与他的换了位置，指头紧扣进他的指间，呼吸平稳，明显是终于战胜身体上的不适进入了深睡眠。

沙里贝尔也再次闭上眼睛，并不希望刚才残酷的梦境继续，也再不敢妄想。

那么想点别的吧。

其实如果是和他，婚外情也许不是那么难以接受。泽菲兰必然不会一辈子当那个人的幕僚，羽翼丰满之后，他就是这座都市下一个传奇。婚姻、政治资本、政治婚姻……也是一个可能。他要扩大自己的阵营，自然需要与自己同样出色的人物。到时候，泽菲兰接受杂志采访，他去给他化妆，然后……哈，如果没有当初，难保这不是两个人的另一条路。

他再次睡了过去。梦中的泽菲兰不再是他身边这个干净漂亮的年轻人，而是变得更加英俊，更有威严，再也找不到他现在身上那种能够迷惑人的、刚毕业的学生才具有的懵懂感与学院气息。中年的泽菲兰坐在环绕着玻璃幕墙的会议室里，长桌的另一端，公事公办地让他给自己打点杂志拍照需要的装扮。

没有咖啡，没有寒暄，没有笨拙的试探。是啊，他们都已不再青涩，自然没有开始的理由。娇妻爱子，志得意满，他没有必要为了一时欢愉而让自己和自己的帝国一同涉险。更何况，他身边也有和当年的泽菲兰一式一样的优秀幕僚……

他感到锥心彻骨的痛，但是没能醒过来。

梦长得好似真的。

中年的他拎着一个小小的化妆箱，像是拖着千斤重的行李，一步一步走回他的家——他自己的家，那个半地下室。很多房间出租给了学生和来都市谋生的年轻人，他占据其中一间，暮气沉沉地活在一团团的朝气蓬勃之中，好似腐臭的深潭。

他不爱任何人，也没有人爱他。

这一次，他因为室内细微的动静而感恩戴德地离开了悲惨的梦境。

在浅眠中他翻了身，看见床的另一侧空无一人：泽菲兰已经起来了，正窸窸窣窣地穿衣服。

沙里贝尔没有动，没有出声，又闭上了眼睛。一个感官的封锁让其他的感官更加灵敏，他甚至能分辨出泽菲兰穿到了哪一层。一切完成，他听见对方在室内停停走走。

他想了一下，明白泽菲兰在捡昨晚被他拽飞了的睡衣扣子。

扣子应该有一个滚到了床底。泽菲兰俯下身子看了一眼，没有伸出胳膊去够，而是站起身，呆立在沙里贝尔身后良久。

闭着眼睛的沙里贝尔竭力伪造出自己睡得深沉的场面，甚至他自己也不明白为什么要这样。醒着的话难道不是更好吗，他可以吻别自己将要有一周见不到的情人。

噢，吻别。

这就是源自本能的恐惧，甚至在他意识到这个动作意味着什么之前就选择了拒绝。拒绝告别，因为这告别的期限也许不是一周，而是一生。

他听见泽菲兰叹了口气，接着感觉到对方把被子拉上他的肩膀，手指拂过他的头发，一个吻印在太阳穴上。

泽菲兰没说再见。他把自己发出的声音压抑到最小，唯恐惊扰沙里贝尔睡眠一般静静走出去，阖上了卧室的门。行李箱昨夜就被搬了出去，对方考虑得周到，甚至怕轮子在地板上发出声音而选择了手提。

“咔哒”一声，大门关上了。

沙里贝尔没有起来。

泽菲兰的公寓租金不菲，和其主人一样，构架在云端，远离地表的喧嚣。他听不到电梯上下的声音，或负责送机的轿车的引擎声。他怕泽菲兰突然的折返，来兑现没来得及实现的告别。于是就一直侧着身，睁眼看着泽菲兰睡过的位置。

等到分针走完一整圈，沙里贝尔一跃而起，不顾缺乏睡眠和突然动作造成的头晕，连滚带爬地抓出床下的扣子，随后旋风一般洗漱穿衣，扯着工作用具头也不回地奔出了这个他住了两年的地方。

现在他像梦境里一样，拖着化妆箱回到了阔别已久的自己家，怀抱半瓶烈酒，目光迷茫，越过跨坐在椅子上的男孩看向假想中与泽菲兰分开的未来。

“你的思考，其实不过是罗列说服自己接受现实的理由。那些都是借口、悔过、自我厌恶，总之是没用的东西。”

阿代尔斐尔的声音仿佛从遥远的彼方传来：“现在你没有办法思考了，说出你的本心吧。”

沙里贝尔嘿嘿笑起来：“小东西，你为什么想知道。”

“拿来要挟你，让你给我减房租。”阿代尔斐尔说，空了的酒瓶被他小心地搁在一旁，“或者嫌你烦，想让你快点滚回他的云中城堡。都攀上上等人了，还跑回坟里做什么，体验生活吗？招人妒忌吗？如果是，你已经成功了。”

“放屁，你一点都没妒忌。”沙里贝尔甩了甩手里晃荡的伏特加，“你他妈根本不是为攀上等人来的。宝贝儿，你想要，那机会可多得是。”

“是啊。”男孩双臂合在椅背上，下巴搭上胳膊，“但放屁的是你。我嫉妒，嫉妒得恨不得拿酒瓶子砸你。不知好歹。你他妈什么都有了，还跑来这里无病呻吟。你不就是想要谁来关怀一下你吗，我做了，谁他妈关怀我？你好歹睡了他三年，我呢？”

沙里贝尔眼神有点直：“啊？别告诉我你也喜欢他？”

“看来你确实没有了思考能力。”阿代尔斐尔起身夺过他手里摇摇欲坠的酒瓶，“我连你那位叫什么都不知道。”

“我守口如瓶。”

“他叫你隐瞒这段关系？”

沙里贝尔歪着脑袋，用力地想了想：“……没有。”

“你当面质问过他为什么瞒着你去买戒指？”

沙里贝尔摇头：“没有。”

“你他妈敢问他吗。”

“我他妈不敢！”

沙里贝尔吼道，脑袋被自己的声音震得嗡嗡作响。

阿代尔斐尔吼得比他更嘹亮，果然是未来混迹舞台的好料子：“你他妈为什么不敢？”

正是午夜，隔壁果然敲了墙。

“当心你房东让你出去睡大街。”阿代尔斐尔毫不客气地回了一句，顺势坐在沙里贝尔旁边：“你觉得我怎么样。”

沙里贝尔叫他这句话吓得有了三分清醒：“什么……怎么样？”

男孩举着酒瓶耸肩：“我提供，你要不要？”

“……我不明白你的意思。”

“得了吧，前辈。”

阿代尔斐尔嗤笑一声，靠上墙壁，把从沙里贝尔手里夺过来的半瓶酒往嘴里倒，“这种事你不是最有经验。你的事迹，在后台时不时还能听到。人人都说你洗心革面，你现在又说那才是你真正的自我。那好啊，我提供，真正的沙里贝尔要不要？”

“我——”

“想想吧。”男孩循循善诱，“你的那位已经另有安排，你现在回归自由身。反正是——根据你的说法——靠伪饰维持的关系，而且鬼知道你怎么能维持这么久。天，要是我可以演成你这样……总之，都结束了，来呀。”

他往前蹭了一下，沙里贝尔幅度很大地靠后：“阿代尔，你喝多了。”

“放屁。”阿代尔斐尔摇摇手中的瓶子，“你以为我像你？”

他确实看上去十分清醒，但说出的话大大违反沙里贝尔对他的认知。好在阿代尔斐尔没有继续逼近他。男孩坐回原位，目光投向墙与天花板的会合处。

“他好看吗？”

隔了几秒钟，沙里贝尔才意识到阿代尔斐尔是在问泽菲兰：“好看。”

“我也很好看吧。”

沙里贝尔点头，这个动作让他眼前又一阵晃。

“脸真能当卡刷。”男孩露出灿烂的笑容，“真的哦。但不是所有地方都接受划卡支付。不接受的地方，你不能硬把自己塞进去，因为塞进去了也没用。他要的，你有；你想给他，他却收不了。现金，数字，是一个东西，又不是一个东西。好笑不好笑？”

“……这是在说我的事吗？”

“是我自己的事。也是你的事。”

阿代尔斐尔踢掉鞋子，环抱着膝盖，酒瓶垫在脸颊和臂弯之间：“他好看，我也好看；他提供，我也提供。等值，但到了我这里，你不要。因为什么？我是卡，你那位是现金。你只收现金。我想付款的地方，不但不接收划卡，收的……哈哈，收的货币都不是同一种。”

沙里贝尔用掌缘捶了捶头，隐约在他的话中摸到些头绪。

“你不敢问。我连知道他的消息都不敢。你能喝醉，我喝也喝不醉。管他过程如何，你有三年。我一分一秒都没有。现在你倒屈尊降贵，从云中城堡下凡来哭丧。你自己说，我是不是真该拿酒瓶子砸你。”

“……现在是怎样，轮流诉苦？”

“不轮流。因为你他妈一点都不苦。你只要问他一句，一切都能解决。如果是误会，你还怕你的那个什么狗屁自我不被他喜欢，正好，各归各位；如果是真的，也行啊，反正你也怕他发现自己骗了他，从他那边了断也没什么不好。”

“还没明白？”男孩用恨铁不成钢的语气接着说：“他的真假不论，你的选择才左右结局。”

他紧盯着沙里贝尔：“没有这一出，你会因为惦记着你的旧生活而主动离开他吗？”

没等沙里贝尔做出回应，男孩就已经冷笑了：“刚才你可没收我的卡。”

“现在你告诉我，你不敢问他，是因为怕什么？”


	5. Chapter 5

沙里贝尔只睡了两个多小时，醒来时阿代尔斐尔却已经不在了。

周日剧院公休，男孩还有兼职要做，早早就离开了半地下室。两瓶空了的斯米诺放在地上挨着床脚，其中一瓶半都是阿代尔斐尔喝的。

“年轻真是了不得……”

沙里贝尔头痛欲裂，一点细微的动作都能让他觉得天旋地转。酒精能让人陷入一种朦胧的愉悦，却不能让人好好睡上一觉。好在今日无事，他可以躺在床上静静消化这些又让人快乐又让人难过的液体，同时继续他未竟的思考。

“……该死！”

隔壁有人的手机闹铃响了，那动静立刻提醒了沙里贝尔去抓自己的手机。昨夜泽菲兰落地后一定给他发过报平安的信息。时差加上周六的场次安排，对方知道自己很有可能不会接到电话。

手机里有两条未读信息。一条最新的来自阿代尔斐尔，只有一个词和一个标点符号：傻X！

另一条稍旧的来自泽菲兰：已平安抵达。日程待定。晚安。

泽菲兰给他的信息向来简洁而中规中矩。或许是忧心于现在信息泄密会造成的危害而选择如此，或者他本人就是这样。

沙里贝尔倒回床里，手机搭在下巴上。

他想自己和泽菲兰从来也没有过什么类似于情人间的蜜语一类的东西。不粘腻、双方都留有空间这点他曾经极喜欢，现在却只能让他的惶恐加剧。

人总是需要一个合约、保证、诺言之类的东西。

不是为在情浓时增进气氛，而是为了在破局时用最后一点可掌握的东西相互伤害与威胁，或者仅仅是拿来自我欺骗。可若泽菲兰真的发来满是甜言蜜语的讯息，恐怕更要坐实他已然变心的事实——看看，人一但起了疑心，对方真是怎么做都是错的。

沙里贝尔的眼珠缓缓转着，在手机里输入：平安就好。末了他打开了表情栏，选了一个心填进信息的末尾，却未发出。

现在太早了。

估算下时差，泽菲兰那边正是凌晨。经过疲劳的一昼夜，他希望对方能在开始工作前尽可能休息好一些。

可我为什么要在乎他休息好还是没休息好？

手机又被沙里贝尔搭回下巴上，屏幕暗了下去，很多他此前从未想过的事情却逐渐明朗。“前辈”、事迹、改邪归正……阿代尔斐尔昨夜乱七八糟的话犹在耳畔，从前的沙里贝尔……从前的沙里贝尔不会在乎发消息的时段于对方来说是否适合，从前的很多事，他会先以自己为中心进行安排。但从何时开始，他开始顾虑起别人了呢？

不，没有别人，而是……泽菲兰。就只有他。

为什么只有他那么特殊？

沙里贝尔又激活了手机，盯着输入栏里的那颗红心。

作为“艺术家”，相较文字，他更喜欢使用emoji——图像能传达的信息比文字更直观，也更暧昧。一颗心，想怎样解读都可以。倾向于性，倾向于爱，倾向于单纯的友好和感激，如何理解，端看接收方如何定义与自己的关系。

泽菲兰询问他第二次约会的意向时，沙里贝尔没多思考，在确认时间的讯息后面条件反射般地添上了一个心发送出去，收到回信时才注意到自己的习惯，胸腔里自己那颗立时跳得激昂。

他倒在床上，手机照例搭上下巴，很快就滑落到枕边——化妆师含蓄地翻了个身，但他实际上是想打滚。一个三十岁的成年男人，因为怀疑在对方那里暴露了自己的轻浮，而羞到打滚——意识到这点简直让他更需要滚两下。

要解释吗？可联络已经告一段落，解释起来更像欲盖弥彰。况且——他想起上周末晚餐后的亲热——感觉那么好，前所未有的好。即使分别时泽菲兰没有提出那个问题，他也会想要再见他。讯息末尾的那颗心，是他的本心。

或许我不需要太认真，思考什么相配、什么负责……笑话一样。

以前从未追求过一份长久持续的关系，这次也不用太过期待。忙碌的、以己为重的都市人，在这方面有着不用开口的共识。没有下一次时，他们自然会终止联络，各自奔赴下一个目标。能有机会和这样的人物亲密过，已经是可以刻成勋章戴出去炫耀般的光荣，瞻前顾后那么多，是有多看得起自己。

或者说，是有多期待对方看得起自己。

现在想想，那时会有一瞬间感觉到羞耻，以及会有这份期待，就是已经承认他的特殊了。

沙里贝尔退出了讯息发送界面，点开图片库。泽菲兰的照片数量不多，混杂在他工作照片满坑满谷的人脸中，没有被单独分类出来。对方不爱拍照，自己在不化妆后也不喜欢，唯有由自己拍对方，而且是在对方不知情的情况下，三年间变成了沙里贝尔恒定的爱好。

最近的一张是泽菲兰在沙发上看书。当时他在厨房做菜，设定好烤箱后走出来，看见情人的金发与搭在垫脚台上的足踝，于是就掏出手机拍了一张。

分明是一张没什么艺术性，没经过思考的图像，甚至没法凸显出泽菲兰在他眼中的美好。一个被障碍物遮挡的背影，平常得不能再平常，他却不假思索地把这幕锁在了手机中。

这也是以前的沙里贝尔从未做过的事。转瞬即逝的关系中，谁也没想起过保存关于彼此的回忆，因为遗忘才是继续生活的动力。可在泽菲兰这里，他连点滴都积攒着，最初认为是能在今后作为炫耀的资本，逐渐却想不起这个念头。一些以前自己从不屑于做的事情，现在也成为了习惯的一部分。

“难以置信，以前真的没做过吗？”

泽菲兰品尝他做的浓汤，发自内心地赞叹：“要么是你在诳我，要么是你真的是天赋过人。”

“自然是我的天赋。”

餐桌对面，沙里贝尔也有些得意。他确实没有烹饪的经验，饭食常年依靠外送和餐厅。此番下厨，不过是一时意气用事，在不满于自己带泽菲兰去的餐厅的味道后夸下了海口：“我做的都比这个好吃。”

岂料泽菲兰竟当了真：“是么。”

沙里贝尔已见识过对方认真的个性，急忙告饶：“说得夸张，只是为了表达我的不满。评测上明明大力推荐这道汤，结果真是让人失望。”

“评测……”泽菲兰看他，“这里难道……”

掉进自己给自己挖的陷阱，沙里贝尔只得老实承认：“……我没来过。”

二次约会，泽菲兰请沙里贝尔来选他自己喜欢去的餐厅，化妆师绞尽脑汁百般搜索，才拿定一间和泽菲兰配得上的餐馆。然而不好喝的汤以及违背初衷的选择，看来最终是弄巧成拙，搞砸了本该愉快的会面。

“这样也不错。”泽菲兰拿餐巾擦嘴，对沙里贝尔眨眨眼，“尝试之后才知道好不好，以后我们自然不用考虑这家。”

那声“我们”暖融融地搔到了沙里贝尔的痒处。

这个人，怎么会这么让人舒服。

是服务于重要人物，让他锻炼出了察言观色的能力，还是他本身的率直刚好符合自己的心意？

原因不论，结果才奠定一切。以往有过类似的事件，对方往往会将菜品的不佳归咎于沙里贝尔没有按要求办事，一句轻飘飘的抱怨抛过来，立刻足以让沙里贝尔愤而拂袖：你凭什么怪我？我们谁比谁高贵，你凭什么在我面前这么把自己当回事？

而泽菲兰的态度让他觉得熨帖，正是相反的原因。

他确实高贵于自己，自己确实没有按他的提议选择喜欢去的餐厅。他有足够的理由颐指气使借题发挥，但他没有。

今夜他以观众的身份带泽菲兰去看新开幕的音乐剧，两个人预定在剧院的吧台再点酒，因此晚餐时并没有摄入任何酒精，沙里贝尔却一样陷入了晕陶陶的喜悦。泽菲兰和他并排走着，无比自然地跳过对晚餐的抱怨，叙述自己大学时期室友糟糕的烹饪技巧。肩膀偶尔与他相撞时，他真的很想顺势把对方搂住。

这叫做悸动，他现在明白了。

看着他，吻他，听他讲原本的自己绝对不会有兴趣的话题，告诉他自己遭遇过的趣事。不多的与泽菲兰共同经历的时间里，他感受得最多的，就是这份悸动。不是本能范畴的性冲动，而是精神范畴内产生的期望和期望达成的满足。

音乐剧他一点都没听进去。

散场后，沙里贝尔面对询问他感想的泽菲兰只得坦白：“我没用心听。”

他望见对方翠色双眸中显现出的疑惑，想不到什么花言巧语：“……是醉翁之意。”

而后他托着泽菲兰的脸颊，紧张地吻上对方的嘴唇。

及至回到半地下室，沙里贝尔还在就二次约会进行自我批判：

乱选餐厅、不好好看剧、最后还厚颜无耻地……肯定没有下一次了。因为泽菲兰这次没有问他是否可以再见面，也没有热情地回应他的吻，最终两个人礼貌地道别，各自回了各自的住处。

最冒犯他的，应该是没有认真去看剧吧。

对方寻求与他交流，而他自己亲手把这条通路封死，真是再愚蠢不过。唉，还是一夜情简单无负担。在泽菲兰这里，自我怀疑太多、担心太多、期盼太多，因此失望也太沉重。

当初，怕的就是这个。

沙里贝尔洗漱过后坐在床上想。

对象是群体概念中的精英，身为群体的一份子，他不会去想是不是对方的毛病，第一观念就是去反思自己错在了哪里，而这恰恰是他最讨厌的——屈服于社会约定俗成带来的压力。展露自己的过程是两厢情愿，理论上讲他明明什么都没做错，却因为对方更高的地位而不得不责怪自己。

是我让他不快了吗？该说是先找上我的他自找不痛快吧。

他觉得不服气不甘心，甚至有一点难过。上次的气氛那么好，难道只是幻觉？还是他迫于自己突如其来的暴虐而选择的折中之计？如果是这样，今夜的约会就不该存在才是。那么问题果然出在今晚……

沙里贝尔哀叹一声，发现自己进入了已经预料到的自责。天呀，凭什么？我先是想拒绝他的试探，现在倒变成了我诚惶诚恐，想自己是哪里让他不开心。早就知道不是同一国人，为什么还不肯对这个“果然”点头。是在可惜什么？跟着他的步调遵守绅士条约而没有吃得“大餐”吗？可他那样的人怎么能……果然是自己的痴心妄想才对。

“果然”，果然还是不能和他们那些云上来客有接触。烂泥还是该乖乖和其他脏兮兮的动物玩耍。

他给自己贴了片面膜，心里那点难过变成了生气。

以后也不用再小心会不会把化妆品蹭到对方脸上还是怎样。也就是你了，泽菲兰，能让我这么……不像我。

沙里贝尔在心里恶狠狠地指责泽菲兰时，手机得到感应一般震动起来，把他吓了一跳。

正是受指责的本人发来的信息：明天不知你是否有空闲。

沙里贝尔的脑袋嗡地响了一下，不知对方此举何意：有。

对方似乎键入了又删除，收讯界面上来来回回显示着对方正在输入却迟迟没有回信发来。沙里贝尔不明所以，追问了一句：有什么事情？

过了一会，回信到了：可以到我家来做今晚吃过的那道汤吗？

沙里贝尔笑出了声。

怎么回事，这个人到底怎么回事。

他握着手机，手背抵在额头上笑得放肆，全然忘了脸上还有片面膜。对方是把他的抱怨当真，还是什么新式的委婉邀约？你们这群天之骄子，不，你这个人，为什么如此会玩弄我的情绪。

可以。他回，笑声仍未停下来。但我讲过那只是夸张的说法，我不能保证真做得比今晚的要好。免责声明如上，剩下的请你记得后果自负噢。

末了是一个心。

后来真的觉得烹饪很有趣，也是因为那次……也是因为他吧。

沙里贝尔把图片翻到最开始。手机是半年前刚换的，其中最早的照片也是泽菲兰：对方在厨房煮咖啡，而他在设置完新机器后，从沙发上回头拍了情人的侧颜。

“请用。”

隔天下午，他提着按菜谱买来的材料抵达泽菲兰的公寓时，对方和因公初见时一样，用咖啡招待了他。

沙里贝尔喝了一口，大奇：“怎么和那天的一个味道，难道——”

泽菲兰回身示意厨房的压缩咖啡机：“那天也是我做的。”

“了不得，让高等人才来给我这种人煮咖啡。”沙里贝尔是真的惊诧，“那天没能喝完真是浪费了你的手艺和心……意。”

他顿了一下，觉得自己说出了堪称自我陶醉的话。泽菲兰笑笑，举起自己的杯子：“那么，今天我们补回来。”

又是那个让人舒服的“我们”。

沙里贝尔觉得自己可以再次把胡思乱想丢在一边，专注于现下。他与身边的泽菲兰碰杯，在饮品的香气中谈起关于电影的话题，说到有趣的地方，对方会笑得眯起眼睛，颜色浅淡的睫毛垂下去，那么柔和，那么美。

沙里贝尔今天仍旧没有化妆。

可他又不敢太主动了。今日突然的邀约前，昨夜礼貌的分别还是让他有所顾忌。应对泽菲兰，似乎还是由对方来主导才保险。

为了能……还有下一次。

好在新手的浓汤挑战完美成功。如果这是竞赛，这一役该给他加上不少印象分。做菜与化妆同是手上功夫，同样要求对量的精准与对细微之处的观察，恐怕正是沙里贝尔优秀的职业技术为今日的跨界成功奠定了基础。

“万事万物俱有共性的意思？你这样讲，甚至有些哲学的意味了。”

泽菲兰对他自吹自擂般的观点给予一本正经的赞许，倒是让本人不好意思了起来：“不过这都是马后炮。一旦失败了，我还有免责声明。左右都让你挑不出毛病来。”

“狡猾啊。”

狡猾的该是你吧。沙里贝尔想。你为何会找上我、为何会这样对我、为何让我心绪起伏、为何让我尝到悸动的滋味，这些问题都有个答案之前，我只能紧跟你的步调。难道不狡猾吗。

餐后两人没有出去，而是坐回沙发看了一部老电影。

电影是真的年代悠久，上世纪五十年代。他在开灯后瞄了一眼碟片架上的库存，很显然年轻的幕僚并不中意现在特效炫目的宽屏好莱坞大片。

“本世纪以来，你进过影院吗？”沙里贝尔开了个玩笑。

泽菲兰却好像注意力有些不集中。他盯着墙上的挂钟，过了几秒才反应过来，笑了一下：“进过，但喜欢的新影片很少。其实……那些漂亮视效下的故事内核，很多并不比老电影出众和合理。”

“附议。”沙里贝尔耸肩，“甚至可以说是本末倒置了。用特效来掩盖剧情上的短板——哟，和我的工作内容很像嘛。”

“你的联想总是很有趣。”

沙里贝尔还待说什么，却看见泽菲兰一副心神不宁的样子，只得改变了口风：“……那么，电影看完了，时间也不早了——”

泽菲兰像是正等着他这句话：“你可以留宿……你愿意留宿吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

“留宿……？”

对方的用词太正式，出口的时机也太诡异，以至于沙里贝尔一时间完全没明白泽菲兰的意思：“是指住下过夜？”

“是。”

“那……”他瞟了一眼碟片架，“老电影马拉松夜？”

这次，对方摇头了：“不是。”

他坐得离沙里贝尔更近了些，手掌覆盖上对方的：“第三次约会结束，该让事情变得正式了。不知道……你觉得如何。”

沙里贝尔张口结舌了两分钟，才弄明白了泽菲兰的意思。

“你是指……”他往里间看了一眼，“天哪……你、原来……”

欢场老手惊诧得结巴，年轻幕僚也没有太冷静。

“本来不该这样心急。”他盖在沙里贝尔手上的指节有些颤抖，“但是昨天明确你的意思后，我已经不想再等一个礼拜。”

泽菲兰展现出罕见的紧张，反而有助沙里贝尔逐渐认清事态：“所以今天这个……算加急的第三次约会？”

他看对方认真地点头，强忍着笑说：“你知道，现在已经没人会遵守三次约会定律了。”

“别人是别人，”年轻幕僚立场坚定，“我觉得礼仪还是有必要遵循。”

沙里贝尔越发觉得有趣：“那一套早就不适应现在生活的节奏……而且我可不是什么深闺淑女啊。”

“我很清楚。”泽菲兰露出一点微笑，“一直都很清楚。”

他终于还是哈哈大笑起来。

古板得可爱，又大胆得惊人。泽菲兰，你这个人啊。

“昨天……如果不及时告别的话，我可能会做出很冒犯你的事情。”年轻幕僚看着沙里贝尔回握住他的手，眉目舒展开来，“实际上第一次时就已经太越界了。”

沙里贝尔被对方现下的纯情也搞得脸红：“没有，那是我——”

他也不知道该怎么说了。上帝，现在是两个中学生面对面吗。要知道他上学时在知道什么是恋情之前就明白了什么叫做爱。

“即使如此，我也可以请你留下来吗？”

沙里贝尔攥紧了对方的手：“可以。”

覆盖过来的唇舌间包含的热情更胜以往。就势躺在沙发上的沙里贝尔意识到，年轻幕僚未得到允许之前，其实对他手下留情了。

“所以是怎样。”他在亲吻的间隙中问，“我为他服务时你的那些小动作，真的是对我的暗示？”

“嗯。”泽菲兰的回答很简洁。

沙里贝尔打趣他：“不会有渎职的嫌疑吗。”

“那些不算违反规定。”泽菲兰在他耳边笑，“他也总教导我，机会一定要抓住。”

不知道这样的机会你抓住过几次。不知道你知不知道现在你抓住的“机会”是个什么样的人。

这种毁气氛的问题，沙里贝尔自然不会不识好歹地开口。他已决定专注于现下，那么现下需要他做的只有一件事：复制第一次时的经验，不去想除了自己和泽菲兰两个个体以外的任何事。

他们在沙发上缠绵，彼此都感觉到对方体温的升高。泽菲兰显然仍旧固守他对沙里贝尔的尊重，不认为沙发是个行事的好地点，将他拉进了卧室。灰色与白色装点的简洁卧房里，物品放置整齐得好似样板间，或是房主一贯自律的生活习惯所致，或是特意为今天收拾过。

算了，别去想。

想了，就会有所期待；期待落空，就会感到受伤。一夜情来得比较容易，就是因为没有人抱有期待。

沙里贝尔去解泽菲兰家居服的扣子，对方也在对自己做同样的事。和别人坦诚相见对他来说不是什么稀奇的事，现下却罕见地让他有一丝羞怯。还是“期待”在作祟，不是期待对方会给自己什么，而是畏惧自己会不符合对方的期待。

告诉过自己不要去想，结果还是这么提心吊胆。

沙里贝尔自嘲地哼了一声，泽菲兰立刻关切地询问：“怎么了？”

“没怎么……”

他把双臂搭上泽菲兰的肩膀，略低头看进对方的眼中。美丽的翠绿色眼睛湿润明亮，明确告知了他对方的愉快。

可是被这样对待，怎么可能不产生期待？

我这样的人，被你这样的人追求，怎么可能会不飘飘然？

泽菲兰再次凑近了他，赤裸的胸膛紧贴，两颗心脏的鼓动逐渐同调。他把主导权交给对方，全数收起自己的乖戾个性，顺从地放任对方动作。年轻的幕僚嘴上说过自己心中的焦灼，手上的爱抚却极尽温柔。

多么好的人。

沙里贝尔想。他把自己当做什么珍宝般呵护，全然不问缘由，全然不理会世俗观点，只是因为他希望如此对待自己的对象。太罕见、太珍惜、太可贵了，而我何德何能，会遇见你，会值得你如此对待。这不是与我相配的方式。

他趴在枕头上，感觉到泽菲兰温热的手按着自己的小腹，让两人间的距离消弭为零。脊背肩胛上有轻柔的吻落下，是对方对自己的安抚与接下来动作的歉意。他不知道现在自己在泽菲兰眼里是一个什么样子，但在侧过头时，他看见了对方在自己眼中的样子。

泽菲兰的金发被他自己的汗水略微打湿了，他捋过一下，以往规矩得有些学生气的刘海被拂上去，眉眼清晰地展露，竟是与他平日整洁严谨的外表大相径庭的野性面貌。

一个海市蜃楼般的天之骄子，此刻也只是一个普通的男人。

沙里贝尔突然有些释怀和高兴。

只涉及到性时，一切社会差距都消失于无形。目的变得简单，思考也可以放弃。之后的事，之后再说。此时此刻，没有那些代号，没有泽菲兰和沙里贝尔，有的只是“我”和“你”。

隔日他在泽菲兰的怀抱中醒来。

对方从他身后搂着他，是一种保护的姿态。舒适的疲惫过后，他们睡得都很沉，沙里贝尔的翻身没有吵醒对方。

泽菲兰呼吸平稳，脸上还有一点笑容。沙里贝尔记起情事过后对方的凝视与亲吻，还有拂过他头发的手指。那些温情，比激情更让人身体发热。

曾经觉得那些都是很没用的东西……

他把手指搭在对方脸上，指尖掠过鬓角，觉得悸动升级为另一种情感。

他觉得幸福。

与一个人相拥到天明，得以注视他安稳的睡眠，竟是这样的感觉；温热的肉体，原来只是紧挨，就可以让人觉得充实。能够感觉到这些，一定不是因为他此前没有如此做过，而是此前的对象并不是泽菲兰。

这个人啊……

这个人年轻有为、有礼有节，而且生得这样好，他可以拥有所有他想拥有的人，他的机会可以有无数次。而沙里贝尔只有这一次。

幸福来得太危险。理智归位后，所有一切疑虑不安都卷土重来。

该是我讨好你才对，可对你来说，我这般的人的讨好，实在算是太常见了吧。

他贴近泽菲兰，感觉到对方松松搂着他的手臂收紧了一些，心中悲哀又爱怜。从前他不认为和一个人上床有什么特别的意味，但今天他确信，他和泽菲兰的关系已经开始。开始就意味着，一个结束终有一天会到来，当它到来时，只有一次机会的沙里贝尔会比有无数次机会的泽菲兰痛苦万倍。

可没人能放开这次机会，任谁都不会，因为对方是你，因为此刻如此幸福，幸福得让人不由得想赌一把，想做梦，想尽情地痴心妄想。纵然结局是烈火焚身，此间的炭火却算得上温暖。

他叹了口气，脑袋往上蹭了蹭，亲吻了仍在熟睡的泽菲兰的额头。

上午十点，沙里贝尔把那条回复发了出去。

泽菲兰作息规律，果然此时已经醒来，给了沙里贝尔回信：我会尽快敲定回程日期。好好休息，周末愉快。

“让我好好休息……该休息的是你啊。”

他从口袋里掏出泽菲兰遗落在床下的那枚睡衣扣子，搁在嘴唇上。那是一枚贝壳打磨成的扣子，有着璀璨的珠光和柔和的触感。是他买给泽菲兰的。事实证明对方天生适合这样精致的用品，黑色丝绸制的睡衣手感一流，连为他脱衣时都是一种享受。

不管怎么说，前夜都太粗暴了。自己不值得他，是自己的问题，发泄在对方身上，现在想来真是悲惨可怜、丑态百出。既然早就看到这样的结局，为什么不坦然一点，无所谓一点。对方已不再在乎自己，自己那样的作为，和此前在心中抗拒的跪地祈求又有什么差别。

其实是一样的。

希望你仍注意着我，希望能够靠疼痛来让你意识到我的存在。说什么给自己留一些自尊，事实上却愿意用这份自尊换取再持续久一些的假象。可恨的泽菲兰，可悲的自己。以往的沙里贝尔，已经回不去了。那个开始彻底改变了他。即使目睹背叛，即使已心生杀念，他心中还是有柔软的一角在惦念着对方的身体与情绪。换做以前，换做和其他任何人，这都是不可能的事。

“你不敢问他，是因为怕什么？”

怕什么？怕面对分别？怕回不去的自己？怕泽菲兰对自己撒谎？

不对。

怕的是承认一个事实。

沙里贝尔再次举起手机，缓慢地打下几个字：关于前一晚，我真的，非常抱歉。

发送出去后，收信界面上阿代尔斐尔发来的“傻X”刺得他几乎要流泪。

这个孩子真是通透得可怕，早慧得可怕，同时也显得自己愚蠢得惊人。

泽菲兰为什么特殊，为什么一向自我中心的沙里贝尔会在讨好自己以外的人时感到满足，为什么愿意为他尝试自己此前从未有过兴趣的事物，为什么固执地将一些堪称平常的情景锁进手机，为什么能将并非沙里贝尔的沙里贝尔维持那么久。

“从另一个角度说明，您也很有表演的天赋。”

“鬼知道你怎么能维持这么久。天，要是我可以演成你这样……”

不，不是的，不是表演。

他想起那个早晨自己印在泽菲兰额头的吻。对方睡得深沉，不知道他做了什么。他不是在舞台上，台下没有观众。只有他和无知无觉的他，可他这样做了，如果是演，演给谁看。

维持这么久，恰恰是因为这一切都不是他的演技，而是他的真心。鲜红的、跃动的、毫不暧昧轻浮的真心。他只是想留住，只是想珍惜，只是想再见到你，拥抱你，吻你，和出身、阶级、地位、性别、代号，和那些都无关。所做的一切，不是因为仅想享受一时的欢愉，而是希望此后每个早晨，都能在你怀中醒来，都能再将嘴唇覆上你的额头，体会到那份幸福。

“傻X！”

真是带有超强预判的指责。自己确实是个傻X，如此简单的事实竟然被诸多无所谓的因素掩盖到现在。直到目睹他与另一个人在一起，直到面对失去，才让他终于能够踏上已经轰然倒塌的、自己曾经标榜的一切，去承认自己害怕，害怕那一句话的事情，害怕那百分之五十的可能性，害怕没有他的未来，害怕承认那个事实。

事实就是，他爱他。

这个现代都市里人人唯恐避之不及又无法放弃追寻的词汇，这个沙里贝尔曾经嗤之以鼻却不知是自己未曾理解的情感，现在靠一个残酷的认知才得以被剖开，血淋淋地摊在他面前。

性是最简单也最脆弱的关系，爱是最复杂也最难求的关系。

说什么自豪于游戏花丛，说什么“都市人的约定俗成”，都是谎言，都是自卑的反射，都证明自己其实明白，“爱”是一个多么可怕的字眼。你付出了，收不到同样的回报怎么办；你去爱了，那真心被踩在脚下怎么办；你有着期待，对方对你没有期待怎么办？

因为爱，才惧怕失去。如果不爱，他又有什么不敢问的？

沙里贝尔看着手机，点进和泽菲兰对话的界面里。

“对方正在输入……”

他的心正被那句话吊在天上，等待一刀砍断绳索，等待断绝生命的坠落。

“等我回去，我们再好好谈一谈，好吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

死刑缓期。

有期限倒比没有期限更让人难耐。泽菲兰说的谈一谈，是正式的会话，绝没有什么插科打诨糊弄过关的余地。三年时间内，他们有过两次“谈一谈”：一次是泽菲兰询问他是否愿意搬来与他同住，另一次是对方认为两个人应该努力更加融入彼此的生活。

“你还是没有完全地接纳这段关系吧。”

第二次“谈一谈”，泽菲兰如此对他说过。年轻幕僚的态度丝毫没有急躁，语气却笃定。沙里贝尔默然。事实确实如此。搬进去时对方曾多次表示他可以按自己的意愿来装饰这间公寓，可一年过去，除了卫生间的洗漱用品与鞋帽衣柜中增添的私人物件，这里没有太多沙里贝尔的痕迹。

他不是不愿意用那些地下艺术来让这个样板间变得更沙里贝尔，而是在想：一旦对方需要他搬走时，身负一大堆很沙里贝尔的东西，从泽菲兰的地方出来，怎么看都太可悲、太明显地诉说被抛弃的事实了。

如果是极少的行李，起码他还可以故作潇洒地离开。就像今天这样，就像现在这样。

然而，那份潇洒实际上更接近于丢盔弃甲。

心理上认识到了爱已无望，即使再怎么伪装事实，也是毫无用处。面对第三次的“谈一谈”，他除了“好的”，还能回复什么呢。

突然之间，他除了等待破局的来临，竟无事可做。

酒还有很多，但不用再喝了；工作今天没有安排；狐朋狗友自从与泽菲兰同居后就再没联络，现在唯一一个小朋友阿代尔斐尔也忙得昏天黑地。

习惯起来吧。这就是遇见他之前的生活。这就是没有他之后的生活。

五天后，泽菲兰的高级公寓里，沙里贝尔站在拉开的衣橱前，对着自己的衣服出神。

他并非没在思维的一隅悄悄想过，或者说，奢望过整件事是个巨大的乌龙。然而具体到沙里贝尔和泽菲兰身上，他能够得出的结论，只有无限趋近于刚参与工作时台前的演员，和躲在布景中以为无人发现的自己那一种情况。这场戏剧，他参与其中，却是个局外人。一个着装现代的化妆师，在华美精致的古典装束中，一眼就能看出来的违和。

衣服被一件件从衣挂上拆下来，叠好，放进行李包里。

做这件事时，他突然有很多话、很多问题想要问泽菲兰。要怎么才算完全接纳这段关系？他从没有过爱一个人的经验，分寸和度，谁能来告诉他怎样掌握？今日的结果，是当初他“没有完全接纳”导致的吗？归根结底，错的还是自己？

“爱”这件事，我不明白。

化妆师把半张脸埋在自己掌心，觉得胸中憋闷，喉咙也干涩肿胀。或许该应景地掉一两滴眼泪，可现场只有他一个人，即使悲恸也无人观赏。

他把衣服丢在一边，准备先去洗一下脸。出来后发现手机上收到一件消息，是他的同僚询问他本月底的周日是否有空去为一位舞台演员化结婚妆。

同僚提到的名字他很熟悉，是刚换到另一个剧院不久的女性演员，与那个剧院的钢琴师订了婚。消息只在舞台圈子内散播，舞台演员的知名度又不似电影明星，两位新人更是无意铺张，选择租用市民活动中心来举办仪式，倒是与一般民众眼中的演员作风大相径庭的举动。

沙里贝尔应承下来。想来到场的圈中人不会少，是个拓展人脉的好机会。而且本月底，估计回归了独身生活的他也不可能有什么别的安排。

他突然涌起一股自嘲的情绪，觉得自己失恋也失得毫不专心。本来情绪酝酿得正好，却叫现实截胡，立刻抛开手头的思虑开始计较起所得。无怪很多人用工作来抚平情伤，确实有一定道理：当失去什么时，只有工作能让人感觉到自己将要得到别的什么。

工作是确实的、恒定的，所劳等同于所获，不会存在背叛。

“爱”就不是这样。

或者说，真的不是这样吗？

我对他的付出，与他回报给我的感情比起来，是不是并不对等。

沙里贝尔站在客厅的落地门前，俯瞰下面霓虹闪烁的风景。云端的公寓，视野极佳，能让他将这个嘈杂拥挤的大都会一览无余。这座城市中，肯定有很多的人正在相爱，很多的人正在失去爱。他们相爱时是如何相处，分别时又是如何面对彼此的？如果沙里贝尔早一点对这件事好奇，对这件事有认知，事情会不会有所不同。

他拉开落地门，无视冰冷的秋风，趴在开放式阳台的栏杆上。

舞台上恒久的主题之一，就是“爱”。他天天处在歌唱“爱”的环境中，却一无所觉。仔细想来，是未曾对其中的唱词产生过共鸣。而今，在鳞次栉比的水泥森林中，他恍然忆起《吉屋出租》中莫琳和乔安妮分手前的对唱：

“接受真正的我吧，这就是我本来的样子。如果你还在乎，就该接受本来的我，不然便请你离开。”

沙里贝尔苦笑了。莫琳和乔安妮，魅力四射的双性恋艺术家与常青藤名校毕业的严谨律师，由爱牵扯到一起，再由无法融入对方固有的习惯而分别。舞台上的案例与自己和泽菲兰如此相似，之后是怎样的发展来着？

是了，乔安妮仍旧爱着莫琳，甚至愿意以死来换她的一分真心。她与莫琳在交往时所感受到的恐惧与担忧，沙里贝尔不能共鸣更多。美丽的、人见人爱的莫琳，她与任何人的接触都叫乔安妮担惊受怕、提心吊胆。她认为如果莫琳真的爱自己，便不该如此招蜂引蝶。可莫琳却说，自己天生丽质，合该招人喜欢，别人的爱慕与自己是否爱乔安妮又有何关联。

何况他人对自己的喜爱再多，乔安妮却是她唯一选中的人。她唱：

“想想吧，夜幕来临时，是谁躺在你身边。”

这份论据却无法说服乔安妮，也无法说服现在的自己。夜幕来临时，他的身边躺过很多人，但他们对他来说，远远及不上泽菲兰的万分之一。

沙里贝尔又走回卧室，继续未竟的整理事业。床头柜上有几枚贝壳扣子，泽菲兰捡起来放上去的。他的那枚被他收在钱包里，没有归位的意思。

如果泽菲兰把这些扣子补回去，却独独缺失了一枚，也算让他铭记自己的一个办法吧。但如果对方选择将自己连同自己所赠的东西一并扔进垃圾桶，这个小小的抗争立刻毫无意义。

衣服收拾好后，沙里贝尔把行李包放回衣柜，转身走进厨房。

厨具大部分是他置办的，却没有带走的必要。他不觉得自己会为另外的谁，甚至自己再把时间扔在烹饪上。

那么，也没什么其他需要带走的了。

沙里贝尔仔仔细细地在一室一厅的公寓内逡巡，确定这里的一切只标记着一个人的名字。

这样很好，这样对泽菲兰来说，很好。

他拍拍手上不存在的灰，按熄客厅的灯时，很突兀地掉了一滴眼泪。

这里的一切，包括身处其中的自己，也铭刻着对方的名字。物件可以轻易地从一个地方转移，感情不行。相识三年，同居两年，一千多个日夜逐渐堆积起来的情感，要多少岁月才能够完全剥离。问题的答案，他即将用自己的时间来给出。

“……走吧。”

沙里贝尔在黑暗中抹了一下眼角，回到卧室拿他的行李包。泽菲兰这几天没有给他新的消息，估计那边事情还未完，要在西岸过周末了。以往若归期已定，对方一定会先行告诉他自己的航班安排，以免打乱各自的生活步调——年轻幕僚办事，总是这么一板一眼。

所以当他关掉所有光源，走出卧室门时听到开锁的声音，一时竟没有反应过来是公寓的主人回到了他的物产。

大门被推开的同时，沙里贝尔连滚带爬地栽进卧室，行李包踢到一边。敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到一丝泽菲兰身上古龙水的香味时，他的心脏跳得几乎要炸裂。

公寓的主人回来得太不是时候了。

化妆师此刻狼狈至极，不知该拿什么表情出去迎接对方的归来。按他的预想，泽菲兰告诉他自己的归期前先收拾好行李，“谈一谈”之后立刻拎包走人，免了在破局之后还要在对方的领地停留的尴尬。

然而千算万算，却没算中这次泽菲兰没有提前告知归期。

玄关的灯亮起来，年轻幕僚向着房间叫他的名字：“沙里，你在家吗？”

卧室门开着，泽菲兰换好鞋走进来的话，定然会奇怪于呆立在黑暗中的自己——沙里贝尔迅速地瞄了一眼腕环上的时间：接近午夜的周五，平常的话是他在家的时刻。平常的话，他在此时正在做什么来着？

“沙里？”

泽菲兰的声音变轻了。可能是敞着的卧室门和没开的灯让他有了推测，想起自己下班归来后在沙发上睡过去的前科。年轻幕僚没再呼唤他，而是静静地换鞋更衣。

沙里贝尔在这几秒钟内灵感爆发，手脚敏捷地搞乱一边床铺，打散自己束起来的头发，丢掉外套，佯装打着哈欠从卧室走出来。

“怎么回来得这么早——呃，这么晚。”

他想说泽菲兰回来得比他预期的要早，但就现在的时间来讲，是一天之中最晚的时候，出口变成了不伦不类的一句抱怨。泽菲兰当他是小睡刚醒有些糊涂，并未在意：“抱歉，吵醒你了吧。事情一结束，就想着赶快回来，很幸运有人退票，不然真的要拖到下周一……”

泽菲兰自然地凑近，在他嘴唇上吻了一下。沙里贝尔感到对方从外面带进来的寒气涌过来，不由得打了个哆嗦。

年轻幕僚把自己脱下来的大衣披到他身上，隔着衣服抱了抱他：“当心感冒。”

现在好像真的是在考验演技。

沙里贝尔帮泽菲兰把行李箱拎进客厅，然后去厨房给他做热饮。公寓内的灯渐次亮起来，立刻给人以温暖的感觉。只不过多了一个人而已，恒定的空间也变得有温度。

他端出热蜂蜜水，觉得泽菲兰的态度与往昔并未有任何不同。既不是一个兴师问罪的势头，又不是心怀愧疚的态度。硬要说的话，是有点高兴的急切。

是想赶快摊牌，而后开启新的人生吧。

沙里贝尔佯装不查，努力翻出知情前的态度来对待快要成为过去式的情人，但怎么做，都感到自己不自然得明显。一会觉得自己是在垂死挣扎，巴结面前的人；一会又觉得过于冷淡，像是在赌气闹别扭。

坐立不安中，泽菲兰喝完了他那杯热蜂蜜水，抬头看了看挂钟：“我们该去睡了。”

沙里贝尔呆着没动。

迟疑的时候，对方已经站起身，来拉他的手：“怎么了？”

他任由泽菲兰握着他的手指，仰头看进对方带着笑意的眼睛。明亮、湿润，漂亮的翠绿色眼眸，仅仅是凝视这双眼，就足够刺痛他的双目和内心。

“你没有什么话要说吗。”沙里贝尔问。

泽菲兰眨眨眼睛，好像在缓步理解他的意思，耳朵随即有点红：“……我很想你。”

化妆师悲哀地露出微笑。

来砍断绞刑架的绳索吧。

“不是说了等你回来我们好好谈一谈？我已经做好了准备。”

他深吸一口气，发现泽菲兰握着他的手奇怪地更紧了一些，但他选择继续说下去：

“如果你决定结束这段关系，我也能接受。”

一阵窒息般的寂静后，紧握的手慢慢放松了。

沙里贝尔不敢再抬头看他，怕对方的表情会消磨掉自己所剩不多的自尊和勇气：“这些天，我想了很多。或者说，反省了很多。上周的事……还有其他各种……”

他语无伦次，他的情人一言不发。

“但在我离开前至少应该告诉你——”

“再见吾爱”的曲调在他脑中响起，分手后的乔安妮对莫琳唱道：“我愿以死换取天使所经历的一切，换取一个愿意为我而生的人，一个无畏地将’我爱你’说出口的人。”

混乱的思绪和语言退却了，追究责任的念头也消失了，他想不起来自己曾经想问泽菲兰的那些问题，只剩下一个念头，一句话，他的真心，该掏出来，展示给对方看了。

沙里贝尔托起那只松松握着他的手，虔诚地落下亲吻。

“我爱你。”


	8. Chapter 8

“……既然如此，为什么你会认为，我想要结束这段关系。”

良久的沉默过后，沙里贝尔头顶的人平静地发问。

因为我看到了。他盯着泽菲兰的指节。看到这里佩戴过什么，知道那意味着什么，明白自己如果想坦然地接受现实，就只能把错归在自身。

“因为我们相差太多。”

最艰难的话一旦出口，接下来的讲来都显得轻松：“你的层次，你所处的世界，我达不到。”

“我们相差不是一天两天。”

年轻幕僚头一次在私人场合如此咄咄逼人：“是什么让你现在才提出这个想法。”

他真的很敏锐。

沙里贝尔闭了闭眼睛，努力调换出最语重心长的语调：“因为我意识到……有比我更适合你的人。和你一样，受高等教育，做高尚的工作，住高级的公寓，那样的人……才配和你在一起。”

“配和我在一起，哈。”

泽菲兰的声音冰冷：“那是谁决定的？谁’配’决定我该和谁在一起，嗯？”

他反手攥住沙里贝尔的手腕：“你’配’吗？”

室内温暖，化妆师仍止不住打了个哆嗦。情人正在压抑着自己的暴怒，他能从被紧握的手腕上感觉出来；但对方生气的点，让他费解。如果不是因为“相配”，泽菲兰为什么要选择那位和他同类型的女性；如果不是因为“不相配”，他又为什么会从一开始就认为对方抛弃自己是理所当然。

社会阶级、群众眼光、约定俗成……“相配”与否，到底谁“配”决定？年轻幕僚的这句，真的问倒他了。

僵持中，他听见头上传来的叹息。

那般疲惫，那般……失望，甚至对方再开口时，他因为其中蕴含的情绪而全然忘记了自己现下是该处于质问的立场。

“我本以为，”泽菲兰说，“你终于愿意对我任性，终于愿意放下一些坚持，足够意味着我们可以走向下一步。我很高兴，甚至都有些……但现在你说的这些假设，什么结束，什么适合……沙里贝尔，你到底在想什么，我不明白。我是不是从来都没明白过？”

“……是。”

沙里贝尔深吸了一口气，仍旧不敢抬头看对方：“但那不是因为你无法去理解，而是我……从来都没让你知道。”

“为什么不让我知道。”

“因为我们相差太多。”沙里贝尔开口，“怪圈一样的问题，对吧。我不只是指我们的工作与阶层，还有，品性和人格……应该说，这两样才是最至关重要的。是，没人可以决定你’配’和谁在一起，但和你在一起的我，对于自己能不能与你相配，还是有自觉的……”

“……自觉？难道你与别人……”

“没有！”沙里贝尔急切地否认，“我是说，在和你之前，我是个……在各种方面都不怎么样的人。”

对方松了口气：“这么久了，你还在担心这个？相识前的事情，没有必要回翻。只要现在——”

“我的意思是，”沙里贝尔打断他，抬头直视泽菲兰：“因为我曾经不是一个专一且投入的人，所以如果你有了旁的想法，我……能够理解，毕竟我……并不值得你的专情。”

“你把我弄糊涂了。”年轻幕僚的语气又严肃起来，“沙里，你在暗示什么？请清楚地说出来。”

“我也觉得真是够绕的。”

沙里贝尔站起身，空着的那只手覆盖在紧攥着自己的泽菲兰的手上：“上周五，我看到你与一名女性去挑选戒指。”

泽菲兰好似没有反应过来这件事与之前的对话的关联性。

“你看到了……？”

“嗯。那天我替同僚的班，刚好在那附近。”

他的情人眨眨眼睛，逐渐理解了整个事件。

“………………原来如此。所以那天夜里……所以你说我选择结束。原来如此。”

年轻幕僚缓缓坐到沙发上。随着对方的放手，沙里贝尔的双臂也垂到身侧。

他低头看着对方的表情，感到彻骨的寒意从脊背爬上来。

现在该是他占领道德高地、让真相大白的时刻，可是自与泽菲兰的谈话开始，到现在目睹对方闭起来的眼睛与紧皱的眉头，他越发怀疑自己的假说深深地刺伤了面前的人。

是另百分之五十的可能性吗？

但，那怎么可能。那甚至更糟。

沙里贝尔的心没有死灰复燃，而是往更深的深渊沉去。

如果，如果一切都是他的误会，他的庸人自扰，那么他对泽菲兰的隐瞒、刻意施加的伤害、以及刚刚由自己出口的暗示，不是全都覆水难收了吗。

对方如常的态度，“终于愿意对我任性”，提前结束工作赶回来……如果说这件事中他有哪点猜对了的话，那可能就是“诚实的泽菲兰不会对他有所隐瞒”。如果对方没有羞愧，不是因为他演技出众，而是他真的问心无愧呢？如果对方包容自己的暴力，不是因为他觉得有趣，而是他真的愿意为自己承受呢？

对于如此的泽菲兰，他做了什么？

他说着爱他，然后自顾自地猜忌他，最后兜头给他的情热浇上冷水。

此刻的认知比上周五目睹事件发生时更让沙里贝尔如坠冰窖。

他看到他的情人与和他同类型的异性，一同出现在购买具有某种象征意义的饰品的店铺中。如果将事实简化，就只是“泽菲兰和一个人去购物”而已。是什么让情况一下子变成现在这样？

是了。是他自己的隐忧，他自己的不安，他的自卑，他所认为的“相配”。这些集合起来，立刻一拳将他打入一个结论。因为太过笃定，笃定泽菲兰也会认同“相配”这件事，他根本没敢去验证，就直接把自己的臆测认定成了泽菲兰的想法。

他知道泽菲兰的为人，但他不信；他不信，因为他觉得自己不值得、不“配”得到对方的这份诚实。最终他把自己目睹的、本该毫无性质的一件事，归结成泽菲兰的不忠。

泽菲兰没再开口。

他甚至一反常态地没有坐直，一只手搭在额头遮住眼睛。另一只手握成拳，握得很紧。

沙里贝尔的心脏像被攥在他手中。

不该这样。受伤的不该是你，无论如何也不可以是你。

他跪在对方面前，去掰那紧握的拳，好像认定能通过此举解开心灵上的死结。泽菲兰任他动作，不说话，也没给出反应。他无法窥探对方的所思所想，自己心中的念头却清楚明晰：如果“我们完了”这件事能让对方好受，他真的宁可他们完了，也好过像现在这般用他的错误折磨他爱的人。

沙里贝尔，你可真行。自以为是地悲情了一个礼拜，到头来把他伤了个彻底。

他已完全不知怎么安抚面前的人，因为言语和臆断是正造成现在情况的根源。行为——仅仅是行为的话，泽菲兰认为他之前的暴行是难得的任性，却也在当下证实，那不过是误会过后的迁怒。

那么他还有什么能说的、什么能做的吗？

没有。

明知如此，他还是得做些什么。化妆师把对方变得冰凉的手按在自己的脖颈上、搂着他的膝盖叫他的名字。他害怕，怕极了。这次不是怕泽菲兰离开他，而是怕泽菲兰经历自己上个礼拜所经历的苦楚。

“泽菲兰，我……”

“我”什么呢？

“我很抱歉”，他说过两次了；“我错了”，错在哪里？错在不该对简单的事实妄加猜测？这样说出来，岂不是变相在指责对方的做法暧昧，岂不是直接在承认自己的多疑；“我爱你”，现在再讲，对方还会信吗？还会把它当成告白，而不是脱罪之词？

“我”没了下文，他也没了主张。搭在自己脖颈上的手松软无力，以往情动时温柔的抚摸不见踪影。沙里贝尔觉得面前的人是亟待抢救的濒死之人，但他不知该从哪里救起。伤口不在外面，而在心中。

何况，身为行凶者，却想救被害人。有这样的事情吗。

他直起身搂紧对方，亲吻他的脸颊额头，寄望于亲昵的讨好能够换得一丝积极的反应，同时也畏惧对方会一把挥开这虚伪的安抚。

好在泽菲兰没有这么做。长久的静默过后，他睁开眼睛，看向面前的沙里贝尔。

“在再跳进任何结论之前，我们真的需要好好谈谈了。”

茶几上的饮品换成了咖啡。

沙里贝尔坐到沙发上，与泽菲兰并肩。对方没有刻意拉开距离这点让他稍稍放心，接下来将要发生的谈话让他依旧忐忑。

他的情人叹了口气。

“沙里，如果你问过我，澄清误会很容易。但是我们的问题不在那里，我想你也明白。”

“……嗯。”

“在讨论你的感受或我的感受之前，我们该有一个共识，那就是我们其实并不希望伤害到彼此，我可以这么想吗？”

“可以。”这次沙里贝尔回答得响亮干脆，“泽菲兰，我——”

年轻幕僚抬手制止了他未出口的话。

“刚才，甚至更早之前，我并不是没有想过，自己是否给了你足够的安全感。从今天的结果来看，似乎答案是否定的。但……原来那并不是我的举止让你不信任我，而是你所说的’相配’。”

泽菲兰靠在沙发上，仰头看着天花板：“‘相配’啊……我其实总能听到这样的话。你也是吧。我们去订做衣服、购买家具，销售人员也会说’这件很配您’，’很适合您’。他们，也许这样说是为了业绩，也许是真的觉得这件物品适合面前的人。”

“但是你发现了没有？归根结底，’相配’这件事，是他的观点，而不是我的。如果不喜欢，我不会因为他说’适合我’，就去买下这件东西；也不会他说’不适合’，而放弃自己喜欢的东西，甚至喜欢的人。纵使世上很多人倾向于别人口中的’相配’，我不是其中之一。”

年轻幕僚转头看着沙里贝尔：“我本以为，我们选择了彼此就足够。但是，我们自己却没有真正认同对彼此的选择，是不是？”

沙里贝尔张了张嘴，没有说话。

“说出来吧。”泽菲兰把视线转开，“现在不说的话，我们真的没有办法再谈以后。”

化妆师的手指搅在一起。

“我想知道，为什么是我。”沙里贝尔开口，“抱歉，还是绕回原点，但以你的地位，应该有更多、更好的选择才对……为什么是我呢？”

“你也一样。”泽菲兰说，“你见过很多、约会过很多人，我也要问你，为什么是我。”

“怎么可能一样？”沙里贝尔坐直了，“你在什么位置，你在服务什么样的人，你是什么样的人，怎么可能和我一样。”

“我们上床的时候，你也想着这些吗？”

“我——”

他瞬间词穷，“怎么可能。”

“我们能够在一起，不是因为你说的这些。反过来，我们面临今天的危机，才是因为这些。初见时，你看到的是什么？你想的是什么？”

“我……”

“我想的是，自己是不是把午餐里的番茄酱沾到了脸上，不然为什么这个人要盯着我。”

“什——”

“但趁着嘱咐保安备案的机会在显示屏上看了一眼，脸上却什么都没有。然后我抬头看你，觉得你的眼睛真美，肤色也很漂亮。”

沙里贝尔有些发愣。

“还能看到什么、想到什么呢？就只是这样而已吧。外表，然后是谈吐，最终是你工作时的样子。专注、认真。当时我想，能被这样的目光注视，是件很让人愉快的事。”

“……我从没听过……”

“我从没说过。”泽菲兰抬手，盖住半边脸，“我该说出来的，应该像你发信息时那样时常表现出来。但，我害怕，怕自己逼得太紧，让你觉得受到束缚。事实上，我该承认，你不肯让自己的东西充满这间公寓，也一直让我害怕你随时都会消失。”

“害怕？为什么？”

沙里贝尔觉得奇怪。他的情人如此美丽，如此出众，为何会因自己这般随处可见的人而感到不安。

“为什么我不能害怕。”

泽菲兰笑了，“害怕失去一个人，和他的年收入毕业学校什么的有关吗？”

“可我……泽菲兰……”

沙里贝尔深吸一口气，缓慢地呼出：“在我看来，你无可替代，但能够替代我的人，却太多了……”

“你为什么会认为，我不会怀有同样的想法。”

他不待沙里贝尔回答就接着说下去：“对，真的如你所说，总是绕回这个原点，这个’相配’，真是让我焦躁。你说我们相差太多，是’好’和’坏’的意义上的；我也觉得我们相差太多，是各自的追求层面上的……你是个艺术家，你渴求新奇和创造才选择了如今的职业，我拿什么能让你一直对我有兴趣下去？外表之外，履历书上那些东西之外，我对你来说有特殊的价值吗？”

“你怎么能这么说。”沙里贝尔急了，“这种妄自菲薄的想法，你没——”

“我也有。”泽菲兰的声音抬高了，“我凭什么不能感受到挫折？凭什么你可以害怕我移情别恋，我就不能？就因为我——”他站起身，向着阳台外辉煌的灯火挥手，“——在这里、有这些吗？我们的关系，任何一个人与另一个人的爱情里，拥有这些的人就能高枕无忧、是更上位的那一个了？”

“我……不……我本以为……因为你是个体贴的人，顾及到我的感受才一直拖着……”

泽菲兰居高临下地看他：“你少瞧不起人了，沙里贝尔。”

这句带了任性与愤怒意味的指责，逐渐引燃了他心中的狂喜。

“我是想要顾及到你的感受，但那不是因为我是个什么样的人，而是我在面对谁。你明白吗。”

沙里贝尔没有答话。他把泽菲兰拽到身前，面孔埋在对方的腹部。

年轻幕僚抚摸他的头发。温柔地。

“有些时候，我真不知道对你是该示弱还是该逞强。现在，今天之后，我好像有些明白该怎么做了。”

我也是。

他环着对方的腰，脑中阴霾尽散。

如果说他的担忧源自他与泽菲兰之间的差距与不同，填平这条沟壑，就能解决问题。然而填平的办法，若是将自己拔高到与泽菲兰相同的位置，有悖于他自己的爱好与能力；若是将泽菲兰从高处拽下来，又是对对方信念和追求的戕害。

但在这些之外，这些他人眼中、社会眼中的“好”与“不好”，“配”与“不配”之外，他与泽菲兰有相同的东西，那个东西让两个如此不同的人立于同一个平面上，那个东西是他们能够开始、能够继续走下去的唯一理由。

舞台上永恒的主题之一，“爱”。

他想真是一叶障目。因为对方是大众眼中的精英而自己不是，就怀疑起那份感情的纯粹与真实。然而反过来看自己被泽菲兰吸引的理由，又有哪点和他自卑的源头相关。他看到他，先是看到他的外表，再注意到他态度的熨帖，最后是他古板又可爱的个性。爱情的开始，就是开始自这些普通、平常的东西。人人都是这样，无论王公贵族，还是下层贫民，当他们注视彼此时，看到的只是“我”和“你”，渴求的只是“对方”，而不是背景、阶级、观念这些别人眼中的东西。

头顶上，泽菲兰突然笑了一声。

“怎么了？”

“没有。只是突然觉得，我们两个这样，很像莫琳和乔安妮。”

沙里贝尔也笑：“你回来之前，我也这么想过。乔安妮的心境，我很能理解。”

“再怎么看，乔安妮的配役都应该是我吧。”泽菲兰低头看他，“梦中都在列清单的’常春藤小姐’，有条有理一板一眼的律师，不正是别人眼中的我？”

“万人迷也是你。”沙里贝尔不服气，“‘你是我的选择，男人们都嫉妒你的位置嫉妒得发狂’，莫琳这么看乔安妮。”

“要说万人迷和艺术家，莫琳还是应该是你——”年轻幕僚又笑了，“我们在争什么。感情里哪有配役这种事。”

“是没有。”

长久以来，他都太习惯于将自己和对方套进一个预设的角色。社会精英该如何如何，艺术家又该如何如何，反而忘记了，生活与舞台不同。

不是为了成为某个角色而去演绎，而是因为自己是这样的一个角色，才会演绎出如此的故事。

他们都是莫琳，也同时都是乔安妮。

“但是和你有争执，感觉也不坏。”

“好过自己胡思乱想吧。”

“……我以前怎么不知道你的嘴这么毒。”

“我以前也不知道，你其实并没有看上去那么无所谓。”

“不知道的事情，以后都会慢慢知道。”

沙里贝尔站起身来，与他的情人相携走向卧室：“你不知道我以前给自己化妆吧。”

“这个我还真知道。后来为什么不化了？”

“什么，你怎么——”

“备案的背景调查。”年轻幕僚露出狡黠的表情，“我说过的，他是重要人物，我们必须小心，调查自然也做得细致，连你在学院时期的竞赛视频都——”

“这种黑历史，还是请你不要知道的好……”

月底，沙里贝尔如约去往市民活动中心履行职责。到场人员一如所料，全是舞台圈的熟面孔，伴娘团体的姑娘们，清一色是与新娘来自同一部剧的演员，与沙里贝尔更是相识，闹来闹去，全然一副将化妆师当做闺蜜一员般的亲近。

新娘抛捧花的环节，沙里贝尔也被强扯了过去。

“欢庆平权！”伴娘其中之一叫着，“你也来！”

“醉鬼们，快别闹了，而且——”

他的话还没说完，就被捧花砸中了脑袋。

隔日是周一，泽菲兰惯例早早去上班，而他也惯例睡到中午才起。

靠椅上搭着已经补好扣子的丝绸睡衣，他钱包里的那枚自然也物归原主。卧室里有点乱，因为多了些奇形怪状的装饰品，决定什么该摆在哪里时，他和泽菲兰甚至吵过一架。

这局是年轻幕僚先妥协了。沙里贝尔承认，他还挺享受看到对方不认同却因为自己而不得不违心的有趣模样。

“我这是恃宠而骄。”他得意洋洋地吻对方的嘴唇，把一个模仿达利画作的挂钟搁在矮橱上。

去开冰箱时，他注意到和厨房一体的餐厅里，靠窗的餐桌上的玻璃花瓶里放了一束花。

那正是昨日砸中他脑袋的凶器，拿回来后就被他随手丢在茶几上。“抢到新娘捧花的人会是下一个步入婚姻殿堂的人”，新娘与伴娘之间的祝福游戏，到头来阴错阳差让他占了便宜。不过婚姻一类，他没想过。现在已经足够幸福，他已得到比承诺和仪式更重要的东西。

等到他倒了牛奶和麦片走过去时，突然发现了点异样。

花束中最大的百合被抽出了些许，茎因为上面用蓝色丝带系了东西而微微下垂。

那是一枚环状的金属物，反射着透过玻璃照进的正午阳光，点亮了沙里贝尔的双眼。

一枚白金指环。

指环内侧细小的刻印，他有印象。是设计师品牌，卖点是独一无二的私人订制。

而且那家珠宝店，正是一个月前他目睹泽菲兰造访的那个。

END


End file.
